Rockstar in distress
by melaniemelodramatic
Summary: Axel is saving Demyx from an abusive relationship with Zexion but they end up falling in love. They find themselves running from the law will their love survive all the drama that will come with their new love? Or will one mistake force them to part ways?
1. Chapter 1

**Rockstar in distress**

**chapter 1**

**Axel sat at the top of the twilight town tower, waiting for Roxas. He let a few tears slip out of his eyes when he remembered what he was about to do. He was about to break this boys heart but only because of Demyx: he fell for Demyx without even wanting to. He was with Roxas and he li.. liked him alot but he loved Demyx and he was gonna follow his heart.**

**He knew exactly when he fell for rememberd That day a month ago...**

_Axel was walking around Oblivion Offices where he worked. Then he heard crying coming from Demyx's office, he pressed his ear to the door and then heard mumbles from inside the room and entered._

_"Demyx are you ok?" Axel said then he realized how lame it sounded to ask him that when he was obviously not. " What happened?"_

_Demyx was curled up in a ball in his chair behind his desk. He mumbled again. Axel got near him and tried to pull his head back and when Demyx finally looked up Axel gasped. Demyx had a black eye along with bruises and scars on his face. Next thing he knew his arms were around the crying boy he didnt ask anything, he just held him._

**That day was the reason why Axel couldnt keep seeing Demyx in secret. He was breaking up with Roxas and taking Demyx away from Zexion. He just couldn't stand always finding random cuts and bruises all over Demyx's body. If he ever saw Zexions face outside of work he would probably kill him. He doesn't even know why he waited this long, but Demyx was afraid if he broke up with Zexion that Zexion would kill him. Now Axel had enough, he would pick Demyx up at their house and if Zexion tried to stop him he would light that asshole on fire.**

**"Hey, pyro boy." Axel heard someone say breaking his concentration on his thoughts. That could only be one person. He dried his tears and turned around.**

**"Hey, almighty keyblade master." they both laughed and Roxas leaned up to kiss Axel. They kissed and then Roxas sat next to Axel.**

**"So What did you need to talk to me about?" Roxas asked cheerfully, looking alot like his twin brother Sora.**

**Axel turned serious. "Roxas..you know I like you, right?"**

**"Well, yea.. I hope you you do, don't you?" Realization hit Roxas like a train going 100 miles per hour. "You're breaking up with... me?" Axel nodded and he teared up. He waited but Axel never gave him an explanation." So you want to tell me why?"**

**Axel took a deep breath. "I guess youre going to find out anyway. I... I cheated on you Rox. Im sorry, I just.. I love him."**

**Roxas didnt even reply he just got up and left. Axel stood up slowly, atleast that was done with and he had to pick Demyx up anyway.**

**On the way there he texted Demyx telling him he might be a bit late since he stoped to buy some food.**

**Demyx finished packing everything he owned not much he only had two suitcases, his sitar and a bag. He had also finished diner and was nervously waiting for Zexion to get home. He knew Axel was on his way and that conforted him a bit.**

**He heard tires on the drive way and ran to the front door to open it when Zexion walked up to it like it was expected of him. He opened the door and Zexion walked in.**

**"Good evening, Demyx." He said and kissed Demyx **

**"Good evening, love. How was your day?" Demyx asked like he did everyday.**

**"It was great."Zexion said and then continued telling Demyx all about his day while Demyx served him diner. They sat at the table and after Zexion finished talking about his day, they ate in silence. Demyx's phone buzzed in his pocket and he knew it was Axel. He thought it meant that Axel was almost there and since he couldnt read it right in front of Zexion he figured it was time to break up with Zexion.**

**"Zexion?.. ." He sounded doubful and scared.**

**"hmm...?" Zexion asked looking up from his food**

**Demyx gathered up courage and said "Im leaving."**

**"Where are you going?" He said calmly then he understood what Demyx had just said. He stood up and threw his plate across the room. "And where the fuck do you think youre going?"**

**Demyx cowared" I... I..leav.."**

**"No the fuck you are not leaving anywhere." He grabbed Demyx by the hair and shook him. He tosed him across the floor and walked over to him. " You were saying ?"**

**Demyx gulped and stood up " I said Im l-leaving!" He hated the fact that he studdered but he felt sure of himself just thinking that Axel was on his way. As if on cue his phone buzzed in his pocket.**

**Zexion pinned Demyx to the wall and took the phone out of his pocket. Zexion read the text from Axel saying he was on his way. " So Axel, huh?" he took a blade out of his pocket and slached Demyx's arm. Demyx screamed in pain and Zexion held the blade to his neck. " Its funny how you think you're gonna make it out of here with that pyro."**

**A/N:jUST AN IDEA THAT I HAD LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Axel parked in front of Demyx's house- he'd been there so many times-the only difference this time was that Zexions car was in the drive way. He walked up to the porch and then heard a scream from inside that he was sure came from Demyx. He kicked the door open to find Zexion and Demyx in the dinning room. Zexion had his blade to demyx's neck and there was a small cut on Demyx's neck.**

**Axel didn't even think about anything, he just grabbed Zexion off of Demyx and slammed his head against the wall. Demyx was now crying and Axel said " Dem dem go get your bags." He knew Demyx obeyed but didn't see him do it he just turned to Zexion and punched him in the face. Zexion pushed Axel away from him and grabbed a book he had on the table and hit Axel over the head with it. Axel recovered quickly though. Demyx came downstairs and tried to help Axel.**

**"Demyx just get in the car. I'll be right there."**

**Axel and Zexion kept fighting and Demyx sat in Axels car anxiously waiting for Axel. Axel and Zexion somehow ended up in the kitchen where Zexion was now trying to hit Axel over the head with a Frying pan. Axel tripped and fell finding on the floor a gallon of cooking oil. **_bless Demyx for leaving this out, _**he thought. He pulled Zexion by the legs which made him fall over. In a swift movement Axel had the cap off of the oil and was pouring it over a strugguling Zexion. Zexion was starting to stand up but Axel was already lighting his lighter and setting it on Zexion who then caught fire. Axel walked out of the front door like nothing had happened with a burning Zexion after him. He got in the car with the same flippant attitude and drove off.**

**Demyx was in the front seat weeping. Axel drove and eventually Demyx noticed that he was driving out of town. He turned his head to Axel.**

**"Where are we going?" he said confused because he though they were going to Axel's house. He tried to reach back for his sitar but it was too big to be in the front.**

**Axel gave him a confused look. "Demyx you didn't think that we could stay in town, did you? I mean I probably just killed Zexion and if I went to jail for killing him you'd be alone and Im afraid of what Roxas would do to you."**

**Demyx seemed thoughtful after this. They didn't talk much and eventually they stopped at traverse town. Axel went to the shop and got enought food for about a year-though with him around it would probably last a month- and hair dye.**

**He and Demyx walked hand in hand to a little hotel in the second district and got a room there. The red room. Axel went into the bathroom and called Demyx.**

**"Yes?" Demyx said looking shyly inside the bathroom door. Axel was standing there in nothing but a pair of briefs and Demyx blushed at the sight of him. Axel chuckled.**

**"Come in here, I need to give you a haircut." He said.**

**"I thought you like my hair long." Demyx said confusedly.**

**Axel walked over to him and ran a hand through his hair." I do, but we cant look like ourselves Demyx. We're on the run."**

**Demyx nodded and sat on the toilet seat" I guess, but we shouldn't be counted as criminals it was self-defense."**

**"Thats gonna be hard to prove. Plus, I'm with you so I don't care if I have to run from the cops for the rest of my life as long as you're next to me."**

**Demyx blushed even more and Axel got near him. He bent down and kissed Demyx on the lips glad that they were finally done with the whole Zexion/ Roxas nightmare. Now they just had to get away from the cops and everything would be great." So Demyx, do you want a mohawk or a mullet or we can just dye it-mind you I only bought red dye for me so we'd look funny walking around with the same color hair."**

**"That's alright, I liked the mullet idea the moment you said it and plus I think you'd look amazing in red."**

**Axel laughed." Mullet it is!"**

**Twilight times**

**Man almost burned to death in his front porch.**

**Zexion,20, was found in his front porch by a neighbour who says he was on fire. Zexion is now in the twilight town hospital with 1st degree burns, is in a coma and very likely disfigured but the doctors say he is likely to suvive. The cause of the fire is unknown and the police has started an investigation. **


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer:I dont own KH blah blah know I wouldn't be on this site if I owned anything so why do I have to say it?**

**Chapter 3 **

**Demyx and Axel left traverse town the next morning. They were now in Halloween town for a couple of nights and then they were going to fly to Destiny island to start over. They had stopped in Aggrabah but they found "wanted" fliers of their faces all over the place. Axel had no idea how they knew what happened so fast but there was no point in wondering about it too much. Now in Halloween town they didn't have to hide because they had changed their image: Demyx had the cutest little mullet that went nicely with his sea blue eyes. Axels long black hair was now chopped in layers and dyed red spiked back making it look sort of like a porcupine but still nicely framing his face-Demyx made jokes about Axel being Irish now because of the red hair and green eyes."Where are your freckles, Axel?" he would say.**

**Demyx and Axel were walking around town hand in hand when they walked pass a tattoo parlor, Axel stopped and looked at Demyx with raised eye brows. Demyx rolled his eyes and they walked inside together.**

**Demyx got a tattoo on his back of his sitar and inside the sitar was the name Axel in cursive print. Axel however got a purple reverse-teardrop shaped tattoo under each eye. **

**"You look so fucking hardcore with those."Demyx said while he stared at Axel.**

**"Thanks. So you're not mad I didnt get your name too?" he asked**

**"No of course not and plus we can always come back to get more." He winked.**

**Axel and Demyx were staying in a small house in town. Axel sat in the bed drawing while Demyx played his sitar in a corner of the small room. Axel was again in briefs and Demyx had a hard time consentrating on the chords of what he was playing. Demyx turned to face away from Axel leaving him to stare in confusion. Axel could see the tattoo on Demyx's back, the skin around it was red. He wondered why Demyx turned away from him. **_Maybe he is mad,_ **Axel thought. He silently got down from the bed and over to Demyx. He put his arms around Demyx's waist and kissed his neck. He looked at Demyx and noticed that the blonde was blushing he put a finger under Demyx's chin and made him look up. Then they were kissing first slowly and then the kiss deepened and Axel started opening the button of Demyx's jeans and helping the boy out of said jeans. Demyx put his sitar aside and continued kissing Axel throwing his arms around Axels neck. Demyx then slid his hands from Axel's neck down his chest.**

**There was a knock on the door. "Fuck!" Axel said getting up to answer the door he gave Demyx a small tap kiss and then went to open the front door. **

**Axel got nervous when he saw that the one's knocking on his door were the two police men but he played it cool."Hello, Can I help you?"**

**Demyx chose that moment to poke his head out of the bedroom door. "who is it Ax?" **

**Axel's eyes widden when Demyx almost called him by his name but the cops seemed to not have noticed because one of them said "Goodnight I'm officer Sephiroth and This is my partner officer Cloud we were going around the town asking if anyone had seen these men, who are wanted in twilight town." Sephiroth handed them two fliers with Axel and Demyx's faces on them that said WANTED on top. Axel thank heavens that it was dark because that and the fact that he and Demyx changed their appearence help the cops believe them when they gave them the fliers back saying they hadn't seen anything. Sephiroth and Cloud thank them for their time and left.**

**Axel closed the door and took a deep breath." I think it's time we leave."**

**Demyx smiled" Destiny Island, here we come."**

**Axel kissed him on the lips then smiled. "Go, love, start packing."**

**Zexion sat in a chair in front of officer Riku's desk waiting to give his version of the events that left him in the hospital. Riku sat down in the chair across from him and said" So Mr. Zexion tell me what happened the day that your neighbor found you burning."**

**"Well I got home from work and was having diner with my Demyx and Axel opened my door and attacked me then when I was down,set me on fire and he kidnapped my Demyx..." Zexion made it dramatic by breaking down crying. "I blame myself for always being so trusting and leaving my goddammed door open. Now he has my Demyx and its my fault." he sobs.**

**Riku got him some tissues then said. " So can you give me more details on how Axel Scarlett kidnapped mister Waters?"**

**Zexion blew his nose and continued " He attacked me and when I was down he went for Demyx who's so fragil he was scared." he grabbed his head and sobbed harder. "Axel grabbed Demyx by the hair and dragged him out. I tried to help him but axel had hit me over the head with a heavy book then threw a plate at the wall barely missing my head. By the time I finally stood up Axel was already back with cooking oil. We fought but I couldn't help it. He poured it on me then he lit me on fire and after that I dont remember much." He cried harder with his face in his hands.**

**"So Demyx was kidnapped?" Riku asked and Zexion nodded silently crying. " That's interesting because we have spoken to Roxas who is Axels ex-partner and he told us that when Axel broke up with him he said he had cheated on him with Demyx. So it looks like he had something with Demyx previously."**

**Zexion shook his head "That's one of Axels many lies, he was always interested in Demyx." **_Fuck I should have know they spoke to Roxas,_** Zexion cursed himself mentally for not checking with Roxas before but at least he was able to cover the mistake up.**

**~o~**

**Zexion left an hour later and Riku sat at his desk reading the notes from the questioning of both Roxas and Zexion. His concentration was broken however by the phone ringing.**

**"Hello Sora!" he said **

**" Hi Riku. Listen I'm supposed to go to Destiny Islands on a business trip and I was thinking we can take the oportunity to go together and make it like a mini vacation." Sora said excitedly.**

**Riku smiled "I love the Idea! Can't wait to see you at home, love. Love you bye."**

_**AN: So in the second chapter I said Zexion had first degree burns because i thought it was the baddest one so sorry for that little error. Thanks for the reviews please leave more reviews telling me if you liked it. This chapter almost wasn't uploaded today because my sister made me lose the file after I had written more than half the chapter. but here it is! any ways this is a warning there will be sex in the next chapter so if you dont like it dont read it and also if you do read it, it'll be the first time I write yaoi sex or anything like it so dont judge too harshly. thanks for reading please review. bye**_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: so there is sex in this chapter. it's the first time I write yaoi sex so leave me feed back telling me how I did .I honestly was blushing the whole time I wrote this . So I hope you like it read and reaview! **

**disclaimer:I dont own KH blah blah blah!**

**Chapter 4**

**Axel and Demyx arrived at Destiny Island the next morning. They got a room in an hotel but didn't stay there because the day in the island was beautiful. They went for a walk on the beach and we're so entranced in the beauty of it. Demyx noticed how the sun was reflected on the clear water and how the sand was so white and pure looking that he wish he would live there. They sat under a palm tree to rest and of course eat. Axel found a poupu fruit and was about to share it with Demyx when a little girl ran by and knocked it out of his hand then stepped on it. **

**"What the f-"Axel said stoping when he noticed that it was a little girl. The girl was crying.**

**"What's wrong sweetie?" Demyx asked the little girl.**

**"I can't find my mommy.."the girl said between sobs**

**Axel felt all paternal toward the girl and picked her up."What's your name?"**

**"Olette"she said leaning her head on Axel.**

**"We'll help you find your mommy Olette, Okay?" Demyx said then turned to Axel "Put her down we dont need her mom to think we were kidnaping her." He sounded strict but had a smile on his face because he saw how sweet Axel was being to the little girl.**

**They looked all over the beach for the girls mom and found her crying by a little shack near the shore. "Thank you so much for bringing her to me. 'Im Kairi and if you need anything and I mean anything at all don't hesitate to ask." She said hugging her daughter. **

**They got back to the palm tree under which they were sitting earlier at the far lonely corner of the beach and sat down. Axel had found another poupu fruit and this time they did share it. Axel didn't feel any different but Demyx believed what they said about the people who share it and he liked going along with it. He was lying on Demyx's lap under the shade of the palm tree and Demyx strocking his hair and he slowly fell asleep. Demyx saw Axel had fallen asleep on his lap and gave him a small peck on the lips then slowly got up. He walked to the shore and started taking his shoes off. He got in the water and watched the sun set. Inside the water he started taking his clothes off, he looked back at a sleeping Axel and notice how angelic he looked in this light. Since Axel was sleeping Demyx decided to go for a swim naked. **

**Axel woke up and immediatly noticed that Demyx wasn't there. He looked around yelling out Demyx's name then he noticed the clothes on the floor and guessed Demyx had gone skinny dipping and decided to join him. He found him swimming a little far from where they had first been. Soon they found themselves back to where they had shared the paopu fruit. They were both fully naked and soon they began to kiss and Demyx found himself under Axel and Axel with his legs on either side of Demyx. The kiss intensified and Demyx began running his hands down Axel chest until he touched his hard-on and strocked him slowly. **

**Axel then began tracing kisses down the side of Demyx's neck and leaving hickeys marks each of which earned him a moan from Demyx. Axel was apologizing even before entering Demyx but even then when the first penetration came Demyx yelled and not in pleasure anymore. Axel apologized a few more times but Demyx was able to continue. Axel kissed Demyx's neck and Whispered in his ear"I love you, Dem" while he continued to thrust into Demyx. Demyx could feel Axels hot breath on his neck and moaned. Demyx's nails left marks on Axel's shoulders but it didn't matter. Axel hit that spot inside Demyx that brought him right over the edge. He came, soaking his and Axels stomach. Axel gave a few more thrusts before he reached the climax and when he did the only sound out of him was a small moan. Then he hugged Demyx tight and gave him a small, tender and soft kiss on the lips, then the neck and then slowly kissing down his chest. **

**They stayed on the beach a while more and memorized every inch of each others body. They then went for a swim to clean themselves up, got dressed and walked back to the hotel room.**

**The next day Axel woke up with the sun light that came in through the window and looked down at Demyx who had fallen asleep in his arms. Demyx was looking right back at him"Good morning, love."**

**Axel chuckled. "Were you watching me sleep?" **

**Demyx blushed and looked down before nodding. " I couldn't help it you look like an angel when youre asleep."**

**"So what do I look like when Im awake?"Axel asked raising and eyebrow. **

**Demyx blushed again."A god."**

**Axel chuckled and said "You know, you were great last night."**

**Demyx looked away and said" So were you." And with that he got up and made his way to the shower.**

**~o~**

**Axel and Demyx were walking around the mall, they just came out of a mens clothing store and were making their way to the food court. Of course Axel ordered enough food for 3 people to eat and ate it all by himself. Demyx only got a bite here and there but he wasn't really hungry. He wondered how Axel could stay so amazingly thin. "Axel?"**

**"Yes Dem"**

**"Do you think we could stay here?" He asked Axel "You know like to live? I like it alot"**

**Axel thought about it while he drank his soda. **_It would be so risky to stay in one place for too long but I dont know how to say no to him, _**he thought to himself considering it. " yeah Dem Dem, we can stay here whatever makes you happy. We should look for a house tomorow. Oh and while were here I'm Lea and you're Demy."**

**Demyx laughed at this but was happy that they were going to stay because he liked Destiny island.**

**They left the food court and continued to walk around the island, meeting new people and sight seeing. They found Kairi and she offered to help them find a house cheap since they only had little muney left. They day went by and even though they had fun they were exhausted and decided to sit at a little cafe and relax for a bit before going back to their hotel room.**

**"Riku, what did I say no more thinking about work. This is out vacation and we should enjoy it by forgetting about stress from work." Sora said to Riku and kissed him on the lips **

**Riku smiled" Youre right, love, Im sorry."**

**They walked together into a small cafe in the island. Riku sat down facing the opposite side of the cafe and Sora sat across from him. Sora only had a doughnut and Riku was having a cappucinno and listening to Sora go on and on about his theories about how everything around them is probably not real.**

**"... I mean think about it were probably not real either. Isn't it weird?" Sora finished**

**"Hmm?" Riku said looking up at Sora and then he noticed two guys behind Soras head and across the cafe that called his attention.**

**"Are you even listening? What are you looking at?" Sora asked looking behind him but Riku was already making his way to the two guys.**

**~o~**

**Riku got lucky as soon as he got neat Axel and Demyx he recognised them and now he was driving Axel back to twilight town in handcuffs. Demyx was going along saying something about him not being kidnapped but Riku wasnt buying it he would find out what Axel threaten him with later and speaking about later, he would have to deal with Sora who was now mad at him for working on their "vacation". **

**AN: please leave me feedback on how i did! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: FOR SOME REASON I FEEL LIKE THIS WAS SHORT AND UNDETAILED AND IDK I FEEL WEIRD ABOUT THIS CHAPTER BUT IT HAD TO BE WRITTEN. THIS STORY IS ONLY PLANNED TO HAVE 15 CHAPTERS SO THERES STILL 10 TO GO. SORRY FOR THE WAIT. ANYWAYS PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND THANKS TO ALL THAT READ.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.**

**Chapter 5 **

**Demyx was kicked out of the prison because he refused to stop yelling but he had to do something to get Axel out of there. He was being escorted out when Zexion walked in and ran to throw his arms around him.**

**"Omg! Im so happy your safe Dem. I love you and I thought I lost you." he said and then whispered in his ear. "If you dont go back with me I will make sure that your friend Axel meets some of my friends in there."**

**Demyx gulped but obeyed and when they broke apart Demyx said "Ive missed you and I love you too. Im happy were together again."**

**They went back to Zexions house. They walked in the door and after closing the door Zexion turned to Demyx and grabbed him by the hair dragging him upstairs to their bedroom. He pushed him onto the bed roughly and said " How dare you leave like that? Listen to me you will never leave me ever again because you are mine and if I even hear you say that fucking maniacs name I'll go to and kill him myself. Is that clear?"**

**Demyx said nothing because his mind was flooded with memories of Axel.**

_"If he dares to hit you again Demyx I will kill him is that clear?"Axel said one day that they were in twilight town. The sun was behind him and made him look beautiful and clear skinned like a dark angel- his hair didnt change color in the sun because of how black it was. It was just shiny._

_Demyx nodded and smile " I love how protective you are."_

_" And I love you Dem Dem." he chuckled " got it memorized?"_

**Demyx felt a slap across his face and snapped out of his memory and looked up at Zexion."Dont you ever listen you little fuck? I said is that clear?"**

**Demyx nodded franically, tears running down his face. Zexion put a finger under Demyx's chin "Shh dont cry Demyx I love you." he kissed him in the lips and then kissed away his tears. Demyx stared scared at Zexion who looked him in the eyes before kissing him again. Zexion was on top of Demyx and started taking his shirt off. Demyx panicked for two reasons: number one this wasnt Axel who was with him about to have sex and number two if Zexion saw his tattoo he'd kill Axel. Demyx started to cry and shake. Zexion's curious aqua eyes looked at Demyx coward on the bed. He sat up, his hips right above Demyx's, and wondered what was making Demyx so scared. He reached out a hand and ran it over Demyx's chest then ended up unbuttoning his and Demyxs jeans. He didnt need to tell Demyx anything, Demyx sat up on his own and kissed him. Demyx's hands were around Zexions neck and Zexions were now around Demyx's waist who was praying that Zexion didnt turn him around. **

**Zexion stood up and took off his underwear. Demyx knew exactly what to do. He got on his knees and opened his mouth letting Zexion enter his mouth and roughly fuck him in the was enjoying this after being away from Demyx for so a little while-not that he didnt get sex from other places but it feels better when he knows he can control Demyx's every single move. Speaking of movement he looked down to see Demyx liking and sucking on his penis**_**.(**__A/N: I am sooo sorry if this is bad. I keep blushing and I have now idea how to write this plus I keep trying to go easy on poor demyx. please dont be mad at me.) _**Then after paying more attention he noticed something blue on Demyx's shoulder blade and grabbed him by the hair and turned him to get a better view of his back. He was enraged when he saw that inside the sitar tattoo was Axels name. He needed to punish Demyx but first he needed to take care of his hard kept Demyx turned aroung and shoved his dick in Demyx. After a few thrusts more he was done and went to take a shower but not before ordering Demyx to stay where he was. **

**Zexion finished his shower and came out dressed into the room. "How dare you tattoo that freaks name on you?" Zexion said sounding calm but Demyx knew thats when he was most dangerous. **

**Demyx started crying. Zexion punched him in the face and when Demyx opened his mouth to apologize Zexion continued to beat him. **

**~o~ **

**Demyx sat in the bed next to Zexion hours after he had beaten Demyx up. Demyx was thinking about Axel and how he had to feel all alone in jail. **_Maybe I can write to him without Zexion noticing, _**he thought . He then came to the conclusion that he shouldnt be in contact with Axel just in case Zexion notices anything because he knows he would kill Axel if Demyx had any contact. He sigh and looked over at Zexion who looked like a baby when he was sleeping it made Demyx remember why he had fallen for Zexion in the first place. **

_Demyx was new at Obblivion offices and they had left him a mentor to teach him the ropes. His metor was Zexion and he was adorable. He had blue hair in a little emo cut that hid half his face but the half that was uncovered let Demyx see the beautiful aqua eyes that he had and when Zexion smiled he could see dimples. Soon after that he looked forward to going to work, he looked forward to spending time with Zexion. They became official at an organization meeting when Zexion kissed Demyx under a mistletoe- it was christmas- and Zexion told Demyx how much he liked him. _

**Demyx had started crying again. He remembered how everything had started and how perfect it was but he didnt remember when it had gone all wrong. Where had the loving, caring and perfect Zexion he once knew gone?**

**Axel sat in his cell looking out the window wondering how Demyx was doing. It had been three weeks since he got arrested and he hadnt stopped thinking about Demyx once. Sometimes he thought that Demyx probably moved on with Zexion and had forgotten him but then he remembered how Demyx looked on the beach and how happy he had been with Axel and couldnt picture him with anyone else. Axel had a blade in his hand and cut marks on his wrist-one for everytime he thought about the suffering Demyx must be going through- he thought of it as a way to be in pain with Demyx. **

**There were tear slipping down Axels face and he felt like screaming out loud but knew better than that. Roxas had come to see him but Axel refused to talk to him because all Roxas wanted to talk about was either getting back together or hating Demyx. Axel had to find a way out of here so he could be with Demyx if it was the last thing he did. He slashed his wrist one more time but this time it was a promise to be with Demyx and to save him from Zexion. **

**Demyx sat in a courner in his office crying and staring at the door-hoping that Axel would walk in to confort him like he used to but the fact that it wasnt gonna happen made him cry even harder. There was a knock on the door and Demyx was sure it was Roxas who had showed up to harrass him like he did everyday."Go away Roxas Im not in the mood."**

**The door opened and Roxas walked in. "Fuck I hate your little keychain thingy." Demyx said**

**"Its called a keyblade." Roxas said annoyed." Anyways I saw Axel today and we kissed. I think we might get back together and then I'll get him out of Jail."**

**After that Demyx blocked Roxas' teasing out he had payed attention and then he heard something that gave him an idea.**_...get him out of jail. _

**Thats it Demyx had to get him out of jail. He was tired of Zexions abuse and Roxas' teasing and he was absolutly sick of being away from Axel. The decision was made he was busting Axel out of there. He snapped back to reality and got up." Get the fuck out of my office Roxy boy." Roxas laughed and Demyx kicked him in the nuts. Demyx had had enough. **

**AN: THERE MIGHT BE MORE SEX SCENES IN COMING CHAPTERS SO IF YOU WANT ME TO GET BETTER AT IT LEAVE ME FEEDBACK ON WHAT I DID RIGHT/WRONG AND WHAT I SHOULD DO IN FUTURE **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I KNOW IVE BEEN GONE FOR A WHOLE WEEKEND BUT i COULDNT UPLOAD. THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA SHORT AND BLEH BUT IT HAS AXEL/DEMYX CUTENESS. ALSO LEAVE ME REVIEWS SO THAT I CAN GET BETTER AND ALSO BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS(I MEAN WOULD I STAY UP TILL 1:00 AM TO UPLOAD THIS FOR YOU AND I GOT WORK TOMOROW. ANYWAYS I LOVE MY READERS**

**chapter 6**

**Demyx left Oblivion offices early. Zexion was in his office assuming that Demyx was too. Demyx looked like he hadnt slept in days as soon as he got out the gates of Oblivion offices he put his hood up. He looked left and right to make sure no one had seen him. He walked calmly throught twilight town and no one seemed to see him. He sat at the top of the clock tower like he and Axel used to do and watched the sunset. When he decided it was dark enough he got down. Walked into a dark alley, changed clothes and grabbed his sitar.**

**He walked to the towns jail and went in, there was only one person guarding the cells: Riku. **

**"Hey I was just wondering if I could see Axel Scarlett." Demyx told Riku**

**Riku glared at him. "Visiting hours are over."**

**"Listen you little twit, You know very damn well that Axel didnt kidnap me" Riku was about to interrupt but Demyx put a hand up to stop him " I love him and you know that Zexion beats me and you know that he'll probably beat me today for being late. So dont let me get beaten when I didnt even get to see Axel." **

**Riku sigh but still took Demyx to Axels cell and said " You have ten minutes and try to keep your hands off of each other."**

**Riku left and Demyx hugged Axel who was Asleep on his bed. Axel looked around a bit confused but then he saw Demyx and with out saying one word theyre lips found each other and they kissed.**

**They hugged and Demyx leaned his head on Axels shoulder and said in whispers. "Axel I cant stand being without you and I came here today to break you out of here"**

**"How?"Axel asked.**

**Demyx looked him in the eyes." Just trust me, love. please."**

**Axel nodded. They kissed one more time and Demyx left the cell with his sitar still in his hand. He silently walked near Riku and then hit him in the head with his sitar. Riku fell out of his chair but was still getting up and reaching for his gun but Demyx hit him with his Sitar again. Then again and again until Riku was unconcious. His sitar was broken but he took it with him and got Axel out of the cell. They left jail silently and as soon as they were out they travelend to wonderland. **

**Axel and Demyx lay under a blanket naked in a little courner they found in a maze while in wonderland. They met some guy dressed in a cat suit earlier, he seemed kind of crazy, and tried to convice them that he was a real cat giving them advice and then he dissapeared. Demyx was shaken about what he had done to Riku but they were happy to be together again. Axel was still awake and he looked down at Demyx who was sleeping with his head on Axels chest. Axel looked at the bruises all over Demyx's arms then he saw the ones on him back and chest. Axel was horrified because earlier that day he had seen all the cuts and bruises on Demyx's legs and stomach. Axel was really tempted to keep Demyx here or anywhere else that was safe and then go kill Zexion himself: Set him on fire and this time he wouldnt leave until Zexion was nothing but little aches that he would then proceed to stomp and pee on. **

**Two months later they went back to destiny island. Axel feared going back there because thats where they got caught last time but their was no way he could say no to anything Demyx asked. They went to the beach back to the stop where they had sex last time on the way they saw Kairi and Olette. Olette said hi but Kairi then pulled her and told her to stay away from them while glaring at Axel and Demyx. "So Im guessing everyone knows about what happened. You think shell tell the po-po that were here."**

**Axel shrugged " I dont think she will seeing as she owes us for finding Olette and anyways this time if we go we go together."**

**Demyx looked like he was about to cry " I dont want to go to jail."**

**Axel chuckled and hugged demyx from behind and kissed his cheek" I wont let anyone take you anywhere love." **

**Demyx turned around and kissed Axel then said" promise?"**

**"I swear." Axel sighed" Demyx I was thinking about going back."**

**Demyx got alarmed " What why?"**

**" Because as much as i love being with you, I cant stand the fact that we have to move all the need to find a way to prove Im innocent and thats not going to happen If we stay away. I mean all we did was love each other and he decided not to let you go and to hit you. I swear that if I see you hurt in anyway I will kill whoever does it."**

**" I understand but can we just stay one more night."Demyx asked looking up from his eye lashes.**

**"You know I can never say no to you." Axel chuckled and hugged Demyx " you know I think Im just a sucker for blue eyes." (AN:Ok so that little axel trait is mine. Im a sucker for blue eyes but I thought id add that little detail.)**

**They kissed just when the sun started going down and the sky took an orangy pinkish color. They decided that it wouldnt be a perfect day at Destiny island if they didnt spent it like their last so once again and in the same place ther made love.**

**~3~**

**They were back at twilight town and were hidding near Obblivion Offices. Axel and Demyx didnt want to let go of each other but on the way to twilight town they decided that the only way that they were going to get the proof they needed was if Demyx went back with Zexion. He would take a small camera and hid it in the house until it captures something that incriminates Zexion. There came the moment when Axel and Demyx had to say good bye to each other but Axel wouldnt let go. " Axel, I dont want to do this either but its the only way."**

**" I dont want him to hurt you again. I wont be able to help myself I will kill him." **

**Demyx kissed Axel and said" I love you but dont worry about me this time I know what Im up against and if he pisses me off too much I'll kill him myself."**

**" I dont think you have to be there for more than like three days I mean its just getting him to say something stupid in his own home and I know you can."**

**Demyx nodded and they kissed then let go and Demyx walked toward his and Zexions house and Axel the opposite way to hide down at the subway station. **

**Roxas sat at the top of the twilight clock tower early in the morning like he used to do when he waited for him to go to work together. Then he looked down and saw Axel- who even thought had changed his physical apearance was still recognizable by his walk. Roxas looked at him walking hand in hand with Demyx calmly. Like he didnt have the whole town looking for him and Demyx. He watched them say good bye and kiss.**_I hate Demyx, _**he thought to himself since he had just seen him kiss Axel. Then he saw them walk different path and without thought he followed Axel**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: Sorry for the long wait but i have an explenation. So I wrote all the chapter up the chapter summaries up to chapter 7 on my I pod. So last tuesday Sodapop( my ipod) decided to stop working and so I replaced im with Sasha thank goddess I emailed my self the summaries( no i couldnt check the computer because its my dads and hes loged in his email. So I'll be writting this chapter from point of view tell me if you like it or if you think i should go back to 3rd person POV. I hope you enjoy this chapter. WARNING: ZEMYX SEX SCENE AHEAD!**

**chapter 7**

**Demyx**

**I walked away from Axel and toward Zexions house. I felt a lot of things: I was determined, I was nervous, but i wasnt afraid. I had enough of Zexions abuse and this time I was going back to get the evidence I needed to prove that Axel was innocent so that I could be with him. I got home and knocked on the door, ofcourse Zexion opened it but I didnt expect him to act like he turned around and yelled for someone to leave then Marluxia runs out the front door in nothing but the bed sheet and Zexion then lets me in. My mind was overwhelmed with questions. I thought Marluxia and Larxene had a thing. I had no idea what to say... Luckily I didnt have to say anything because Zexion took a swing at me which I evaded it. I grabbed his wrist as he swung again. "Not anymore Zexion."**

**Two days later. I had put a little camera in mine and Zexions room but everytime I try to talk to Zexion about what happened Zexion just avoids the subject and kisses me. We still talk and live together and do all the normal things but Zexion hadnt tried hitting me since I came back. He hasnt tried to have sex with me either which is strange because he was never happy when he didnt have sex. I guess Marly satisfied him enough while I was gone and I thank him for that. "Hey Zexion."**

**"hmm?" Zexion said looking up from his morning paper. **

**I took a sip of my cofee then asked " Didnt Marluxia have a thing with Larxene? I thought he was straight"**

**Zexion snorted " No Larxene always had this twisted interest in Xion and now they have a thing- a creepy little prey and predator thing I might add and no Marluxia is not straight. Why would you ask? Jealous?" then he looked back down at his paper.**

**I rolled my eyes and said" very"**

**I was going back to my job today with Zexion, we got in the car together and drove to work. At work I put a camera in my office but Zexion kept avoiding the conversation. This is when I realize it wouldnt be as easy as me and Axel had thought. I sat in my desk after lunch curled up into a fetal position and letting tears run. There was a knock on the door. "Come in?"**

**Axel**

**Third day. I havent heard from Demyx and I havent seen him. He knows where Im hiding so I guess he doesnt have the evidence just yet. Roxas however visits me everyday. We're friends now like we used to be back in high school. We go out to hang out then have sea salt ice cream and had a good time. I got up early today to see if Demyx was going to work with Zexion. Just as I suspected they did go to work together and I guess I expected Demyx to be marked now that he was with Zexion but there was no visible mark on my DemDem. Maybe Zexion isnt beating him anymore and thats why Demyx hasnt returned to me. Maybe Demyx doesnt want to leave Zexion anymore, maybe I was just a safe place for him untill he felt brave enough to deal with Zexion... maybe he didnt even love me even thought he was my everything.**

**I walked right into Obblivion Offices about an hour after every member of the organization had gone in. I walked the familiar path to Demyxs office in the ninth floor and just like all those other times I heard Crying. I knocked on the door. **

**From the inside of the office came Demyx's muffled voice "Come In?" It sounded like a question.**

**I opened the door to see Demyx sitting in fetal position on his chair crying I closed and locked the door behind me and went to wrap my arms around my Demy. Then kissed him. " Whats wrong Dem?"**

**He just hugged me tighter and after a while he spoke into my neck where he was hidding his tear covered face."I thought I wouldnt see you again. I cant get the evidence its too hard. Lets just run away again forget about getting the evidence please I cant stand not seeing you Axel."**

**I hugged him tighter then kissed the top of his head. I pulled back and held his face in my hands staring at those beutiful crystal blue eyes and said" Demyx I know you can do it. I believe in you and Why should we quit if we've made it this far?"**

**Demyx smiled" youre right and I think I just got an Idea on how to get Zexion to talk."**

**My mind was overfilling with questions (A/N: I DONT OWN DEMYX TIME EITHER!) and out of curiosity I asked" What do you plan on doing demyx?"**

**"Dont worry about it." **

**Demyx**

**Me and Zexion got home and I knew exactly what to do. Zexion went to finish some paper work in his study down stairs so I ran upstairs and hooked up the camera so that it was in the sitting room next to our bedroom. After the camera was set up I went down stairs wearing nothing but boxers and knocked on Zexions door. "Enter Demyx"**

**I entered and Zexion hadnt looked up from his work as he asked what I wanted and then I sat on top of his desk. Zexion looked up from his paper work then raised an eyebrow at me and with out hesitation I kissed him. I kept his mouth busy and then started unbuttoning his shirt. Before I knew it i was stumbeling up the stairs toward the bedroom still dropping random articles of clothing on the stairs and hallways. By the time we reached the bed we were both naked. I pushed Zexion down on the bed and looked at him as if admiring his body- I really felt disgusted with myself I never wanted to get this close to anyone that wasnt my Axel. Then I climbed on top of him kissing him once again while my hand were busy strocking Zexions reached up and knotted his hands in my hair -NO not my HAIR!- and I simply reached up with my free hand and took both his wrists in one of my hands then held them above his head. I then looked at him and smirked at seeing him in such a sumissive position. I decided as long as I was gonna do this I might as well have fun with it so I decided to tease him. I leaned down kissing him once more softly then a little more roughly and then I bit his bottom lip. I could feel his member twitching in my hand and I let go my hand now massaging his tighs seducingly. I traced kissed all along his jaw then on his neck ocationally leaving a hickey here and there. Zexion arched his back a couple of times in attempts to get close to my body our crotches touching slightly at one point and then coming apart. I was still kissing his neck still and then went down licking Zexions pert nipple then taking it in my mouth and sucking lightly. Zexion moaned. **

**I moved toward the other nipple feeling Zexion get impatient but I was enjoying teasing him too much to care. I continued trailing kisses down his stomach untill I reached the base of his cock. I glance upwards and watched Zexion while I slowly lapped at the head of Zexions cock swirling the tip before dragging the wet muscle down the length. I continued to take him in and out and In and out ocationally licking the side or just the tip and then stopping right when I felt Zexion get near his release. I went up to Zexions face and kissed him quickly and then before he could know what was going on I thrust into him.I have to admit that even I moaned since this was my first time on top- I even wondered if Zexion had ever bottomed because of how tight he was but then again Zexion didnt yell in pain so it probably wasnt his first time. I thrust in and out and I can deny that it felt so good even though it was wrong, even though ... this wasnt Axel. Soon after Zexion started moving in synch with me meeting each of my thrusts eagerly. Zexions orgasm came before mine and so I kept thrusting while Zexion moaned under me. Zexion kept yelling my name and finally I came inside him and then left Zexion and lyed next to him panthing. My next move now was to lure him into the next room and get him to talk. Then I would take the tape to Riku have him watch it and hopefully never have to mention to Axel what I had to do to get the prove from Zexion.**

**(A/N: I FEEL PROUD OF MYSELF I SAID I WOULD GET BETTER AND I DID OR I THINK I DID. ANYWAY TELL ME HOW I DID ON THE SEX SCENE AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU THINK I SHOULD KEEP THE WHOLE POINT OF VIEW THING OR DO IT LIKE I DID BEFORE. THANKS FOR READING!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I HAVE TO WRITE A SPECIAL THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS(ONLY THREE UP UNTIL NOW) :( ANYWAYS. TANTILLA I KNOW ITS A LATE REPLY BUT THANKS FOR THE REVIEW AND I HOPE YOURE LIKING THE STORY. RAKSHA-DANCEWATERDANCE THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR AND YOU WILL FIND OUT WHAT AXELS GONNA DO IN THIS CHAPTER. HOLD ON. ANDD MY FAVORITE REVIEWER EVER JAN!3 I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND IM HAPPY THAT YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE THIS TOO.**

**Chapter 8**

**Axel**

**I walked into the prision of Twilight town but this time there were no shackles on me. This time I was just there to see the little fucker who messed with my Dem dem. I have no idea how but he got the evidence and now Zexion is in jail. It seems like everything is now falling into place. I walk over to Riku who eyed me suspesciosly. He knew who I wanted to see so he walked me over to the cell and stayed there while i visited this dickhead. I was in the cell with Riku and Zexion who was now sitting across from me. **

**"Look Zexion Im gonna make this quick, since I have my Dem Dem waiting for me, Im not sorry for setting you on fire. I am sorry, however, that you didnt die in the fire. I know that you wont be here for long so I just want to say the if you hurt Demyx in anyway ever again I will make sure you die." I said and then smiled widely.**

**Zexion chuckled. "You know 'your' Dem Dem isnt that innocent... unless you agreed to letting him sleep with me to get me to confess what I did?" The nasty grin that was now on his face made me want to pull his fucking eyes out and eat them.**

**" What are you talking about?" I asked more insecure than I felt confertable admitting. **

**"Oh you should have seen him. He was so aggresive, it doesnt even seem like it was his first time on top.." he raised and eyebrow at me and added" You bottom for him Axel? God youre a bigger pussy than I thought you were."**

**I smirked. " Now I know youre lying. Demyx has never been on top but I would gladly bottom for him because we LOVE each other."**

**"Or are you? C'mon Axel admit that you saw this as an oportunity to steal a piece of ass from me. You will never get anything from Demyx that isnt my sloppy seconds." Ok that did it I stood up and aimed a puch at his face. He fell backwards on his seat but recovered quickly and was about to hit me back but Riku got in the way. Zexion went crazy and started yelling" C'mon Riku you know you want Axel back in jail just as much as I do so that way you can sleep with both Roxas and Sora. I mean its not like you didnt sleep with Roxas while he was with Axel anyways but you wouldnt mind getting him out of your way."**

**Zexion was absolutely insane. He just needed to make up the most ridiculous stories today. In a swift movement Zexion grabbed the gun from Riku and held it to his head. " Ive said all I know and now I have nothing else that means shit to me in this world." Then he pulled the trigger.**

**I walked out of jail in a daze. I had no idea how all that had just happened. I am so ready to leave town and start fresh with Demyx. I need to leave all this shit behind. **

**Demyx **

**Axel left to go see Zexion about twenty minutes ago and Im almost done packing my stuff. Me and Axel are staying at a hotel tonight and tomorow we'll be moving to start out lives over in Destiny island. I cant wait I love Axel so much I would do anything to go back in time and meet him before I ever met Zexion. Oh Zexion, I still cant believe what I did...but I had to so I could clear Axels name...but I feel bad about not telling him...but he knows me and Zexion have had sex before so how is this different. I sight. I know Im kidding myself with those thoughts. I know it was different this time but I cant find the strengh to tell Axel what I did even if it was to help him... to help us. I walked out of the house and walked to the mall, I needed a new sitar since I broke the other one when I hit Riku. I got my new sitar but when I got home Axel still wasnt there. I sat down in the couch that was in the family room and all the memories-good and bad- started running through my head. I almost cried but I didnt because I was leaving it all behind tomorow. Because me and Axel could finally get away from all this drama. I never heard the door open or hear foot steps coming into the house but I did feel Axels arms around me. I could smell his familiar cinamon aroma. I turned around to face him and give him a quick peck on the lips. "How'd it go?"**

**Axel seemed troubled by this question he broke the hug and turned away from me. My heart skipped a beat. Oh no Zexion told him. I moved toward him and carefully put my arms around him from behind and he sigh "Zexions dead." I closed my eyes in relief. He wont be a problem anymore. I didnt have to ask anything else Axel just told me his voice getting urgent as he talked " He went completely insane. He was saying crazy stuff like that Roxas had cheated on me with Riku and that..." he shook his head " nothing just stupid things like that and then he shot himself."**

**~~3~~**

**Me and Axel had a conversation about what he told me and now we are driving to the hotel where were gonna stay untill tomorow. I was quiet in the car ride and I was relieved that Zexion didnt say anything before killing himself. Me and Axel walk into the hotel room with two of out bags that we would need for tonight and nothing else. The rest of out things are in the car. We walked in and set everything up. I had taken a shower while Axel ordered room service. Now Im eating while he takes a shower. I went to the room to wait for him to get out of the shower. I waited for about five minutes before the doorknob to the bathroom turned and Axel emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a towel. I walked over to him and kissed him... he reacted pleasantly surprised and wrapped his arms around my waist while I removed the towel. The kiss intensified and before I knew it I was dragging him over to the bed and straddling him. He was helping me remove my clothes untill I was fully naked then I started kissing him again. This time trailing kisses on his neck getting some moans from him. I pushed him down on the bed and then got on top of him and started to massage his erection while kissing him and then...Axel pushed me a little and broke the kiss. I looked at him confused. Maybe i did something wrong. He stared at me in the eyes then said "Demy.,,?"**

**Axel**

**"Demy..,?" I said when realization dawned on me. "Youve never been this aggresive before. Zexion was right wasnt he? you did sleep with him!" I told him waiting for him to deny it to convince me that I was wrong but he just started crying. " WERE YOU PLANNING ON KEEPING THIS FROM ME FOREVER?" I yelled at him but all he did was cry and say he was sorry. I left the hotel and just told him I was gonna go think about things. I went to the top of the Twilight town clock tower and sat there thinking. Maybe I should go back to Demyx and apologize... but apologize for what? He should apologize to me for sleeping with Zexion and intending to hide it from me. ... but Demyx did apologize... but only because I found out. Maybe I should just uncomplicate my life and get back with Roxas. Roxas never cheated on me and he was a good kid... but I didnt love him I loved Demyx. My devate went on for hours in my head and by the time I saw the sun begin to rise I had already made a decision and was gonna walk over to make my choice right at that moment.**

**(A/N: YES I KNOW A BIT OF A CLIFFY THERE. I WONT BE ABLE TO UPLOAD FOR THE REST OF THE WEEKEND BECAUSE ILL BE SPENDING THE WEEKEND IN OHIO SO THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS WEEK AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP MONDAY NIGHT OR TUESDAY N IGHT DEPENDING ON HOW THINGS GO. I HOPEYOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND LEAVE ME A REVIEW TELLING ME WHO YOU THINK AXEL CHOSE. WAS IT DEMYX? OR ROXAS? **

**OR MARLUXIA?**


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: hi. so i know youve waited a bit since the last chapter but i was in ohio for the weekend. so lets start with review replys. Jan i always enjoy your reviews but i gotta say THIS WAS THE LONGEST REVIEW EVER! i love you so much. so i think we all want to be with demyx right now iknow. lol jan i know you wanna help and thanks for the idea but not quite how i see my story going. and someone named Zemyxkingdomhearts favorited this story so thanks and i hope you like it and review sometime. now Raksha-dancewaterdance: i love that you felt special i want to treat my readers like i like to be treated. because your review was so nice i took your request and made it part of the story and plus it helped out since i was starting to get stuck thanks. heather i loved your review babe iloveyousomuch thanks i do think im getting better and its nice to hear it from others. hahah i would put more zexy zexy stuff but hes dead. and yes i actually planned to have Demyx killed Zex but when i started writting Zexion wanted to kill himself oh well. **

**ok so Axel and Demyx have been bothering me all weekend to write their story so here chapter 8. Oh and btw( sorry long a/n) this story was planned for 15 chapters but im thinking about making it more than that but only depending on how the readers react. so now with out farther ado**

**chapter 9**

**Marluxia**

**I walked through castle oblivion late at night. Zexion had died today and I had no one to fuck so I thought I'd go see Vexen who I knew was still working on some experiment. I knocked on the lab door to here a frustrated Vexen say" come in."**

**I walked in closing the door behind me and walked over to the table where vexen was working on some blue potion looking thing. "What is that?"**

**Vexen sighed and looked up "Its a body switching potion."(I dont own Demyx time)he looked frustrated for a moment then asked" Why are you here? has nobody else answered your phone calls?"**

**"Oh you know youre always my first choice Vexy baby." I said in a mock baby voice.**

**Vexen glared his stupid little project staying forgotten."Ofcourse I am. now seriously what do you want?"**

**I took a deep breath and said" Zexion killed himself this morning and it made me realize how much it would hurt to lose you. Also it made me realize how much I hate Axel, that fucking bastard is the only reason Zexy killed himself. So my purpose here is to pick up where we had left off and to ask for your help in destroying Axel." I finished and leaned over the table kissing Vexen lightly on the lips. **

**Vexen bit his bottom lip sexily and said "Whatever you want baby. Ive been waiting for you."**

**I smiled. this was easier than I thought. I pushed everything off the table and climbed on it grabbing Vexen and kissing him my lust almost killing me. **

**(a/n: wrote this scene listening to 3 by britney and almost had larxene join. leave me a review if you think I should have Marly/Vexen/Larxene in the future)**

**I pulled him on the table with me and proceded to take him lab coat off. Vexen giggled like he always did when he was nervous and that had to be the only thing I didnt miss about Vexen: that stupid little laugh. I kissed him again to silence him and pulled him pants off. I got down from table to take my clothes off while Vexen removed what was left of his clothes. He was still on the table and I started strocking his already hard cock. Vexen moaned as I took his dick in my mouth and his hands fisted in my hair. I took his whole 11" in and I was so proud of myself. I got up on the table and pushed Vexen down under me and kissed his lips while he played with my erection.**

**Vexen **

**I was under Marluxia strocking his cock while he kissed my neck. He went down slowly trailing kisses down my chest and teasing my harden nipple. I moaned and he smirked at me. "Vex, you gotta promise me something."**

**"Anything" I said throwing my arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. Our lips touched and then he said "We have to destroy Axel. You have to help me"**

**I looked into his mysterious blue eyes and I knew I never wanted to lose Marly again...Never. "I'll do whatever you want me too babe."**

**He smiled at me and resumed kissing me and biting my neck. He grabbed my tighs and opened them positioning himself between them. His member was right at my entrance and he lean down and kissed me bafore entering. He thrust a few times untill I was moving my hips at his pace. I was near my release and Marly was kissing my neck my hands fisted in his sweet smelling hair. I came all over both of our stomachs and Marluxia just smiled at me then kissed me...meaning he wasnt done. He pulled us off of the table then bent me over it thrusting into me one more time. He was being more rough this time his hands on my hips thrusting into me untill he came.**

**Marluxia**

**Vexen was so tight. I was trying to prolong the moment but it wasnt really that long before I came inside him with a moan. I turned him around and kissed him deeply, both our bodies pressed together. He got down on his knees and took my dick in his mouth licking me clean. It wasnt Zexion but it was enough to bring me over the edge for a second time. I was enjoying being back with Vexen.**

**(a/n: echo- trapt 3)**

**Axel**

**I had made my decission and was wlking down the street untill I got to the suburbs part of twilight town, I knew the way to Roxas house. I had thought long and hard about this and Demyx lied to me i dont know if I could ever trust him. Roxas on the other side had never lied to me. I enjoyed my time with Roxas we didnt have problems and he had been mine. I was the one who cheated on him, I hurt him and he didnt deserve it, hopefully he would take me back. I can see Roxas house a little ways farther and pick up the pace Demyx all but forgotten in the back of my mind. I was in front of Roxas house and I could see a light on inside so that means he's up. I walk up to the front door and am about to knock on the door when it opens. I look up to see Riku leaving. When Riku saw me standing there his eyes got wide and he looked guilty. I felt absolutely disgusted.**

**"Was everything that Zexion said true?" I just realized then and there What and idiot i was being. I could be called mister Idiot. Demyx is and will always be the only person in my life I love him. "God, you know what Im glad I found out it helps alot thanks buddy." I smiled up at a confused Riku and started runing full speed back to the hotelroom where I left my Demy all alone...**

**Demyx **

**I woke up today and remembered I had gone to sleep crying ...i remembered why I was crying... of course Axel found out why would I think he wouldnt? God Im so stupid. I should have never lied, I should have never slept with Zexion. Fuck my life I cant hate anything more at this moment then myself. Im gonna lose Axel...I cant live with that I love him too much..hes probably gonna get back with Roxas and I wont be able to stand that.**

**I left that the room with determination and took the stairs instead of the elevator. I reached the top and opened the door to the room running over to the edge I looked down and was terrified to see things from 15 floors up. I wonder what falling will feel like? flying? I would find out... I put both my feet to the edge and extended my arms...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So last chapter I asked If I should have a Marly/Vexen/Larxene scene and I got one vote for yes and one vote no. So if you are reading this chapter and havent voted leave me a review telling me if you would like me to include that little to all my reviewers and enjoy chapter 10.**

**chapter 10**

**Axel**

**I ran back to the hotel and I see theres a crowd gathered around at the bottom. They are all looking up at something. I also looked up more of an impulse than actual intrest but when I look I see a familiar mulleted boy. I saw the love of my life up there and about to jump. I pushed through the crowd without a second thought and got the megaphone from some guy. I spoke into it "Demyx, its me Axel. Im so sorry I was an idiot but I love you and I wouldnt care if you slept with a hundred other men as long as I dont have to live without you. Please dont jump Demyx Please."**

**I had started to cry. Demyx looked like he wanted to step out but next thing I see is Demyx falling towards me. I stay where I am hoping that Ill be able to catch him but that would be a miracle. Then again Demyx himself is a miracle...my miracle.**

**Marluxia**

**I left Obblivion offices just in time to see Larxene getting there dressed like a slut like always. Damn, you would think I didnt just have sex by the way my pants got tighter. I'd get to her later Right now I need to get home and plot agaisnt Axel. That fucking little Pyro was gonna pay. I put my windows down and then I heard yells I look for the noise and I see someone up in a roof... the person looks oddly like Demyx. Oh my god! that is Demyx. I wonder what Axel would feel if Demyx jumped...If he comited suicide just like Zexion had...Axel would know exactly how I feel. There is no way Im leaving this place with out cheering Demyx on. I parked the car next to the hotel and got out.**

**Demyx**

**A crowd had gathered at the bottom of the hotel but I didnt care. There was no reason to live if Axel had someone else. I felt the wind in my face and in my hair. The hair that I had let Axel cut into this adorable mullet. His name was tattoed on my skin and I would die loving that man. I looked down one more time... thats when I saw him Axel was back. I smiled. Then I heard Axels voice say "Demyx, its me Axel. Im so sorry I was an idiot but I love you and I wouldnt care if you slept with a hundred other men as long as I dont have to live without you. Please dont jump Demyx Please."**

**I made a move to go back down but then I heard another voice behind me"dont move Demyx. We dont want anyone knowing someone is here with you."**

**I was tempted to look back but I heard the familiar voice say "If you look back Ill push you."**

**"Marluxia, What do yo...?"I started to ask but Marluxia cut me off.**

**"JUMP! NOW!" **

**I didnt move. " I said jump." Marluxia kept telling me. I didnt move. I felt his hand on my back and then I felt myself fly through the air. Last thing I remember seeing was a flurry of dancing flames... Axels hair in the air. **

**A/N : I know it was a short chapter but I wanted to update sooner so here. Remember to tell me what you think about the Vexen/ Marly/ Larxene scene. And if any of you have any requests I'll try to fit them into the story. **

**you have no idea how happy I feel everytime I get a review so please review by clicking that little button down there. do you see it? yeah that one!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: votes are in and there will be no vexen/Marly/ Larxene for the following reasons:**

**1) Marly is totally 100% gay by raksha-dancewaterdance**

**and 2) Theres no I in threesome by Jan**

**ah i love my readers. you guys make me laugh and I love getting new reviews it makes me happy. And makes Demyx not die. Also speaking of dying leave me a review on how you would kill Marly and I'll choose one to be the way to kill Marly off. Hope you like this chapter. enjoy!**

**chapter 11**

**Axel**

**I sat in the cold hospital room by Demyx's bed. He has been in a coma for the past two weeks now. Im afraid he wasnt going to wake up. Why did he jump? Oh yeah! because Im an asshole! Tears started to run down my face. I had cried alot these past two weeks. I felt like I was going to lose Demyx I still feel that way. " Please Demyx, just please open your eyes I would feel terrible if I lost you." Im an idiot.**

**I continued to cry over Demyx and I thought I felt him move but he hadnt. That had been happening alot since he got here. I've been here everyday with him, I havent gone home not once and every few hours I'll think I saw his finger twitch or his lips move but Demyx never wakes up. I hugged his unmoving body and cried. "Demyx please..." Most of the time if im crying all you hear is Demyx please wake up and a couple of other stuff but basically I always beg for him to wake up. I just cant stand the thought of losing him. Theres a thought that haunts me constantly " What if Demyx doesnt want me back when he wakes up?" I think When and not if because I still have hope for him to wake up. **

**The door opened and in came a pretty blue eyed nurse with rosy cheeks and blonde hair. He brought in a tray of food that of course Demyx couldnt eat but they let Axel eat. She turned to him " Hi Im Namine. They have me taking care of Demyx here." She said gesturing to Demyx. She looked at her clipboard and studied whatever was written there. She looked back up and asked " You guys are together?"**

**I only answered"hopefully"**

**"hmm." She sat next to me and said"You love him dont you?" **

**I just sobbed. Normally I hated crying infront of anyone except Demyx but at this moment I just didnt care anymore. I nodded. **

**"Do you want to talk about it?"**

**I looked up with the intention of telling her to Fuck off and beat it but when I looked up she looked so warm and caring I just opened up."Me and Demyx have known each other for a couple of years and I never really looked at him in any way other than school mates and later co-worker. I started dating Roxas two years ago but then one day, nine months ago I was walking and I heard crying from Demyx's office and I didnt know what to expect when I opened the door but when I did there was Demyx curled up like a child in him chair crying. I remember just holding him for the longest time. He was covered in bruises and cuts and I just couldve understand and then I took him for ice cream and he told me how his boyfriend Zexion used to beat him. " The memory was getting to me and I started crying but continued to talk " A month after that I couldnt take it anymore. I couldnt take Zexion beating the boy that I had fallen for... the boy that I loved. So we palnned to one day just break it off with our current partners and just be with each other. I guess I wasnt quick enough to get to Demyx house because I fot there in the middle of another of Zexions beatings. We fought and I set Zexion on fire. Me and Demyx had to run away but we got caught like three months later. Demyx broke me out of jail and we ran again this time for some more months but it got old. **

**We decided to come back and get evidence against Zexion and stuff so I wouldnt have to go to jail and Demyx and I could be together..." I told her the whole story up until now and by the end we were both crying. She went to fix a couple of beds in other rooms and I still sat on that chair next to the bed with my head leaning next to Demyx's body. I started to fall asleep when the door opened again and Namine walked in. " You look tired dear maybe you should go home and rest."**

**"No Im alright."**

**"Axel, I know youre worried but I promise I will stay here with Demyx until you come tomorow. You havent left in two weeks maybe you should go shower and sleep and eat. "**

**I didnt know why but I trusted her and so I agreed to leave. I hoped Demyx would get better soon.**

**Demyx **

_I was at the edge of the building. " jump, Demyx, jump." Marluxia did it... marluxia..._

**"Please Demyx" I had heard Axel cry over me on countless nights. I didnt know how long it had been since I was in the hospital but Axel had always been there. I love you, I thought but the words never left my lips. I could hear everything but couldnt move couldnt say anything but I knew Axel was here with me and thats what matters. Again Axel was crying I heard a new nurse come in and introduce and Axel talked about the past for about and hour she only interrupted acouple of times to ask questions. I heard the tenderness and sadness in Axels voice when he talked and I wanted to cry and tell him I loved him too but I couldnt. I felt so helpless. He loved me. I knew that even before I jumped but I couldnt help it there was nothing I could do with Marluxia there. I heard Namine convince Axel to leave and I freaked out. I didnt want Axel to leave. I needed him. What if Namine is working for Marluxia to finish me off? I was so scared but then Namine sat next to me and started talking. " Axel loves you Demyx. I know you can hear. I know youre stong enough to wake up and move. I know it. Do it tonight so we can surprise Axel with a call"**

**Her voice was enchanting. I was in a sort of trance but I believed what she said and tried over and over to move. I could hear the soft movement of pencil over paper as if she were noting some sort of progress. I kept trying harder and harder to wake up while she sang him a song. "wonk uoy naht noitnetta erom deen I" I try again **

**"I watch you fast asleep... all I fear means nothing... in you and I theres a new land..."**

**She sang the song over and over it made me feel somehow stronger.(A/n: I do not own sanctuary. the great utada hikaru does) Suddently my eyes fluttered open and I saw a blonde girl drawing in a sketch book. She looked up at me and smiled the song coming to an end for the 9th time.**

**Axel**

**I was asleep I had been for a couple of hours. I trusted Namine and she was right I did need sleep. I was falling deeper asleep when my phone rang. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock it was 12:34 am. I pick up my phone and looked at the caller ID. **_demyx..._

**Ohmahgawd Demyx woke up. I talked to him for a couple of minutes and then practically ran outta my house and towards the hospital... I forgot I had a car but why waste time waiting for it to start up. I got to the hospital and kissed Demyx we talked for a while and I realized that I couldnt live without Demyx. '' Dem."**

**"Yes Axel?"**

**"I love you"**

**"And I you, my love."**

**I felt guilty leaving him there for and hour since he had just woken up last night but I had to do something and It couldnt wait any longer. I walked in to the most expensive jewelry store I could find and bought a ring. A ring that I will use to propose to Demyx on a special day after he leaves the hospital.**

**A/N:So dont forget review telling me how you would kill Marly and I might just use it in the story. Also I start my senior year this Thursday so you might have to wait a couple of days between chapters but I promise I wont make you wait like months or some of you might just attack my wall on Thanks for reading. **

**Reviews make Axel propose to Demyx faster. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Im so sorry I started school and i was busy. Also heartbreak sucks so leave some love it'll heal the hurt. Well sorry for the wait heres chapter 12. **

**also i had no Idea whos kill to add cause none tied in with the story so I tried to put in some ideas from everyone. Except heather lol yours was absolute fun to read lol and also the basement is basically Vexen lab so I cant use it as a torture chamber sorry.**

**Chapter 12**

**Demyx **

**I finally packed my things and I leaving the hospital today. The door opens Axel walks in with a smile on his face carrying my sitar and like ballons and plushies. I was happy to see him. **

**"Hello Axel" said Namine who was making the bed and other nurse things.**

**I turned to Axel and walked over and kissed him on the lips. I wouldve hugged him too but he was carrying so much stuff. **

**"Are you ready to leave Demy?"Axel said looking at me. I nodded and looked at Namine.**

**"Goodbye and thanks for everything, really I appreciate it."**

**We left the room and I was carrying nothing but my sitar, I wanted to help Axel but he wouldnt let got in the car and started driving towards the airplane. Thats when I remembered something important. "Axel ! we need to go to the police station quick."**

**"Why?" Axel asked while turning towards the town police station."Dont worry youll find out." We got out of the car and I walked in and asked to talk to Riku and Axels face was confused but his posture was aggresive and defensive.**

**Axel**

**"...and then I woke up at the hospital." Demyx finished telling the story of the day he jumped.. or was forced to jumped. God I wanna fucking kill Marluxia that little bitch needs to learn to not mess with what I love the most and that is Demyx.**

**I turned to Riku and said "You gotta let Demyx kill Marluxia."**

**"And why would I do that?" He asked in the same flippant tone. **

**I was loosing patience " Because I fucking said so! You owe me one for not telling Sora that youre fucking his brother too. "**

**Rikus face went pale white and he looked absolutely terrified. I found his weak point, I thought smirking to myself."Oh and no punishment for Demyx because that monster tried to kill him."**

**"Well you can do that but theyre are rules were bringing him here to prison first that way I can pass it off as prison murder and you will be able to do so tomorow so be prepared now get the hell outta here."**

**We left and I was already thinking ways of killing Marluxia. Demyx was quiet the whole rid to a different hotel.**

**Marluxia**

**I had Vexen bent over and was thrusting into him, every little moan that excaped from his lips drived me insane with passion. I had no word about Demyx in two weeks which means I succeeded in killing the little fucker. I moan loudly with my release and turned Vexen around for a kiss. I needed him so that he could kill Axel since I already took care of Demyx. We broke from the kiss and he got on his knees taking my dick in his mouth and sucking. I reached across the table for the weed and took a couple of hits then when Vexen finished we just sat in the chair and smoked untill the room was fogged in smoke. I could barely see Vexen and I was pretty sure I was high at that point. **

**There was a bang on the door and then another one and the door tumbles down loudly and there in Riku who I can barely see throught the smoke. I think he told me I was arrested and took me away I tried to yell and tell them that Vexen was smoing too. trying to tell them that Vexen was the one that got it for him but I still got to jail and for about an hour I laughed at the most random things... then I passed out.**

**I opened my eyes and there standing right in front of me was Demyx. There were two explanations my mind could come up with for this to Happen and they were one: Demyx is a ghost or two Im still high but the second was very unlikely.**

**A/N: This was gonna be longer but Im really tired so I couldnt write anymore and also Im taking requests so if you wanna see something in upcoming chapters Ill try to include it all. Im trying to make the story pass 15 chapters.**

**In the next few chapters you will see the proposal and the murder of marluxia and lots of other things so read and review my loves. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Althought I only got two reviews last chapter I decide to start writting this one because of ideas and because chapter 12 was short. I know Im sorry. The great advantage of having some of the people who read this story be real friends on facebook is they ahve conversations with me about it and tell me wether it was good or bad and if theyre happy or not. So in later chapters if I have more readers or if I do a sequel I might just have a fan page on facebook where everyone can just talk to me and tell me what they like.**

**And now that I went on forever about nothing please enjoy chapter 13!**

**Chapter 13**

**Demyx.(A/n: cue scary music now!)**

_Riku had just given Axel permision for me to kill Marluxia and Axel was driving while I sat in the back of the car playling my sitar. Axel parked the car and I looked up to see him parking in the parking lot of Obblivion Offices. He opened the door closed it and then opened mine. "C'mon Demyx were gonna go see Vexen."he said._

_I was confused cause Vexen wasnt someone we usually talked to unless it was work related. "Why are we seeing Vexen?"_

_"Don't worry Demyx we'll be alright its nothing bad." Axel said simply then he reached for my hand and held it while we walked in the building. I loved feeling Axels warm hands after weeks of being in a coma. _

_"Axel." I said and he looked at me and I said "I love you dont ever let go" gesturing to our entertwined hands. _

_He smiled at me and pressed the elevator button. " Always and never. I'll always love you and I'll never let go. I promise. " He quickly pecked me on the lips as the elevator door opened. We walked in and I pressed the button to the basement. The door opened and we walked into Vexen's lab. but when we opened the door we almost choked in all the smoke. Oh my god Vexen smoked weed? _

_"Vexen" we called for aminute before he answered. _

_"Demyx? I thought you were dead!"_

_"How'd you know about that? It wasnt in the paper or anything." Axel asked Vexen who was obviously high out of his mind._

_"Marluxia told me and he wants me to kill you too but Im not going to cause I've got weed. Want some?" Vexen said offering them the weed._

_"Actually Vexen" axel said "Were here to see if you have acid and I mean real acid, Vexen, not the drug."_

_Vexen thought for a minute and a half about this and then went to the back of the room where he kept all his crazy experiments and took a test tube that contained a liquid that was clear and looked like water. Axel and Demyx grabbed some gloves and took the test tube from Vexen. _

**Marluxia looked almost innocent when he slept. I was in Marluxias jail cell while he slept with his shirt off, are gardeners supposed to have muscle? I wondered and then Marly opened his eyes and I was going to be fun.**

**I ignored all of Marluxias questions and just stood there the poor guy seemed to petrified to even move so I walked over to the side of the bed and took the little test tube of acid out of my pocket. Marluxias eyes were seeing my every move and then I poured it on his face and his arms and uncovered chest. He yelled in pain and when I had emptied the whole test tube i just stood back and watch his cries like a gruesome little melody to my ears. Finally his struggles died down and he only wimpered as the acid consumed most of his skin. Oh but I wasnt done I wanted him dead so I took out my knife and slit the burned skin of his neck then left the cell. **

**Axel**

**I sat in the car right outside Twilight town jail waiting for Demyx to finish killing the little fucker. Im surprised I actually convinced Demyx to do it since he didnt want to at first but like I told him Marluxia hurt him and he had to take revenge and plus if he took care of Marluxia there would be parts of the body all over the town. Oh he could see it now someone driving their car and finding a human stomach hanging from the stop light. No more Twilight town it'd be bloody town. I laughed and saw Demyx leaving jail tears streaming down his face. He opened the back door and started playing his sitar. It was the most depresing song Ive ever heard him play and I wondered if Zexions emo-ness was contagious. I just drove quietly knowing Demyx would talk aobut it when he was ready. I got our stuff from my house where I had left it while Demyx was in the hospital. I got back in the car and drove off saying goodbye to my house. I looked in the rear view mirror to try and see it again but all I could see was the 'FOR SALE' sign. I looked away. It was a two hour drive to the airport and with the passing time Demyx's songs got more and more cheerful.**

**Me and Demyx sat in the airplane waiting for it to leave Im sure we both were ready to leave this nightmare of a town behind and start out new life. The airplane took off and Demyx leaned his head on my shoulder. I played with his hair while mindlesly watching whatever movie was playing and Demyx fell asleep. **

**~3~**

**Then new car was waiting in the airport for us. Demyx didnt know I had bought a car and he liked it. I wonder what he'll think of the house. I had people getting the house clean and ready for me to take Demyx so I just drove aroung Destiny Island. I took him to the beach and there we saw Kairi and Olette again but this time Kairi was talking to us again. I had spoken to kairi while Demyx was taking care of flower boy in prison and asked her to be in the wedding and let little Olette be the flower girl. Olette to Demyx because she wanted to build a sand castle. Demyx kissed me before going and I stood further back in the beach talking with Kairi and watching them play. I laughed " He's so great with kids. Maybe one day we can adopt I feel bad that we can never actually have our own."**

**"Im sure Demyx will be fine with adopting. When are you proposing?" She asked.**

**"Today. I still havent taken him home Im kinda staling." I said with a chuckle and Kairi smacked my arm. **

**"Stop staling! What are you getting cold feet already? Go get Demyx and do what you gotta do."**

**I laughed. "fine fine. Just dont hit me! Let him finish the castle with Olette and I'll take him home."**

**"You better" Kairi said and we both laughed.**

**"Hey Demyx we're stopping by a friends house before we go to the hotel ok?"I said and Demyx nodded. I drove off with a smile on my face. **

**Demyx**

**Axel is driving to a friends house. I didnt even know Axel had friends in Destiny Island. It doesnt really bother me... much. As Axel drove the houses got larger and we stopped in front of a beautiful mansion like house. We got out of the car and walked hand in hand to the house that was absolutely gorgoes and then Axel opened the house and it was just beautiful I had nevr seen a house like this but one day I wanted to live in a house like this because I honestly had never seen anything like it.I turned to Axel " Who lives here? I absolutely love this house its beautiful."**

**"Yeah it is. C'mon my friend said he'd wait by the pool." Axel said and all I thought was 'omg theres a pool!'**

**We walked through the glass slidding door and outside was the pool. I was huge and there were sea shells by it too. I went closer to get a better look and then the strangest thing happened. the sea shells spelled 'WILL YOU MARRY ME?' I turned to look at Axel and I see him kneeling with a small black box in his hand then he opened the box and looked at me. "Well? will you?"**

**I started crying and just nodded afraid my voice wouldnt work. I was so put the ring on my finger and kissed me. I kissed back and just kept him close for a while. We hug and i had my head rested on his shoulder and Axel says "Welcome home by the way."**

**"what?" I whispered.**

**"I bought this house for us."**

**Xigbar**

**I was in my house getting dressed so I could go for my morning jog and I noticed the new neighbors were moving in. I looked out the window and saw a red hedgehog looking boy pretty attractive getting bags out of the trunk of the car but then I saw **_him._** He's partner. A beautiful blonde boy with a mullet carrying a large guitar like thing. Right at that moment I made a decision its time to welcome the neighbors to the neighborhood. **

**(A/N: gasp. Xigbars a creeper but we all knew that and like I promised its a long chapter. So guys some of your requests are in this chapter and some will be in the next and if you thought you saw the last of Roxas...**

**...you were wrong. He's back bitches!No matter how much I hate him -_-**

**Read and review thanks.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Raksha( I'll call you that for short) I didnt know what you meant about Xiggy and well he kinda already did something stupid... :/ dont kill me!**

**Everyone Im so sorry for the wait. I got grounded thankfully this time it was just for 7 days because i've been grounded for months before. but if i ever randomly stop posting its cause i got grounded. I thought about the story everyday and Axel and Demyx demanded that I write ASAP. So here it is! enjoy!**

**Ps. heather their house is supposed to be the old mansion in KH 2 but i know you havent played the game so just go on kingdom hearts wiki and search old mansion and itll give you details and stuff. idk even youtube if you wanna actually see it.**

**I think this chapter might be a bit confusing because I changed point of view alot. sorry.**

**Chapter 14**

**Riku**

**"Yeah, I know baby I love you too. Ill miss you too much. I'll text you every hour so that you'll hear from baby bye" I hung up the phone and grabbed Roxas's hand.**

**"So he believed it was a bussines trip?" Roxas asked. **

**I nodded and walked into the airport with him. We were going away for the weekend to Destiny Island so I needed and excuse for Sora. What he doesnt know wont kill him.**

**Axel **

**I woke up with Demyx laying on my chest. I love feeling his skin on mine but I had to go I told him I had to do groceries today and I intend to. I got out of bed slowly and without walking him. I took a long hot shower and then kissed him goobye. Its been a month since we moved to the house and Demyx loves it. I love that were finally together and unbothered. Were gonna start planning for the wedding next month or else Kairi will never stop bothering us about it. If it were up to me and Dem it would be simple but Kairi wants to make it grand. I left the house and waved to the neighbor across the street. I think he's a pirate not that I care. **

**Xigbar**

**The Redhead finally left the house without his pretty little blonde. I've been waiting for this moment if only little red wasnt so damn protective of the little one...not that I blame him. I crossed the street toward the gates of the house and enter. I walked up to the front door and knocked.**

**Demyx**

**I woke up to the sound of knocking on the door. I rub my hand over my eyes and almost immediately notice that Axel isn't probably left to do groceries like he said he would... days ago. I wonder if thats him knocking on the door? Maybe he forgot his key...Oh Axel!**

**I sat up in bed and was gonna go open the door and then noticed I was naked since I didnt bother to dress last night. I slowly made my way to the dresser and got a pair of sweats and put them on with no underwear since it was probably Axel or Kairi-nobody else comes here- and if Olette is with Kairi then I'll come back upstairs and dress. I dragged myself to the front door and opened it.**

**It was the neighbor. I immediatly blushed."Oh good morning."**

**"Well you look lovely when you blush." Ok this guy seriously creeps me out!**

**"oh umm i.. thanks? May I help you with something?" I was currently half hidden behind the door.**

**"Yes I just came by to welcome you and your...roomate? to the neighborhood."**

**"Oh well hello and Axel is my fiance."**

**"Im Xigbar. Whats your name?"**

**"Im Demyx." I feel so uncomfertable for some reason. I just wish he would leave."Well umm... see ya around." I tried to close the door but he put his foot in.**

**"Wait! Cant I come in for a while?"**

**"Im sorry but you shouldnt Axel doesnt like people." and i dont like you, I added in my head.**

**I tried to close the door again but he pushed it open,walked in and then closed the door without locking it. I tried to get my phone but then I remembered it was in the bedroom. I tried to go up and get it but he grabbed my arm and spun me so that I was facing him. Then he roughly kissed me I tried to pull away but he just held on tighter. I kept fighting specially after I felt the erection growing in his pants. Im praying to god that Axel hurries up with the groceries. Xigbar started pulling my sweatpants off. "AXEL!" I yelled but I knew no one could hear me...help!**

**Roxas**

**I walked through Destiny Island alone. Riku wanted to go shopping or to the spa or whatever the fuck it was he wanted to do and I took the oportunity to look for Axel. I will have him back! Of course I still wanna sleep with Riku but I want Axel to get back with me and stay in that loveful, oblivious little bubble he was in before. I will have both Axel and Riku and theres nothing that can stop me.**

**I think I found the house. It wasnt certaintly fancy looking enough, Axel always goes that extra mile for a lover...which really should be me. Thats what I love about Axel how special he can make me feel.. well that and the fact that he's so good in bed. Oh the old days...I will get him back.I walked up to the front door and was about to knock but then I heard some kind of grunt or moan from the inside and tried the door knob instead. The door opened and there was Demyx on the floor making out with some pirate! **

**I smiled when Demyx saw me. I knew I was gonna get Axel back somehow I just didnt know Demyx was gonna make it this easy for me. I closed the door again and set out to find Axel to tell him what I had just seen.**

**A/N: oh noes just when everything was good but maybe it isnt all Xigbars fault maybe Axels hidding something too. guess youll have to wait till chapter 15.**

**Reviews make Xigbar pay for what he's doing to dem dem.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:This is just a filler chapter and a chance for me to leave you guys on the edge of your seats. sit tight and hold on. Its gonna be a bumpy ride. enjoy!**

**chapter 15**

**Roxas**

**I left the house unable to erase the smirk from my face. I need to find Axel and tell him what I just saw Demyx doing. He was cheating on Axel. I wonder for how long? Demyx doesnt seem the type to cheat but I dont really care. Where in the world could Axel be? I will have him back and what I have to tell him Is going to help... Alot!**

**I am restlessly walking over this damn island and I cant find Axel. Ive looked everywhere except for like the mall and stores. I went into one of the stores and looked through the isles thinking if I just moved in with Demyx and was trying to make him feel at home in his new house what would I buy? I came up with nothing. Dammit! Then I heard a lady yell / giggle sort of a couple of rows down. I wouldnt have cared if it wasnt because when I walked by I saw Axel with a girl in his arms. She had short blue hair and shorts that were two sizes smaller than her. They were looking at each other and I kept going before either of them saw me. Ohmygawd! Is Axel into girls now? Maybe his and Demyx's relationship is a false to keep his gay image but... why? I remember when he told his parents about us...they didnt even want to talk to him untill he moved out.**

**This all just doesnt make sense. except for the obvious...Axel and Demyx arent happy together. Tha was the only truth I saw here so all I have to do is sit back and watch it all crumble. I went back to my hotel room with Riku and didnt mention any of this...he'll find out when things happen and obviously something will happen. **

**A/N: I know its short dont kill me its just a filler chapter **

**Reviews make me tell you who this girl is :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Are you all asking yourselves whats going on? You'll find out in this chapter so enjoy!**

**chapter 16**

**Axel**

**I wanna hurry and get back to Demy but this store is so ridiculously stocked with stupid stuff. Honestly it might take me a while to find everything I need. Maybe Demyx shouldve came along with me. Too late now...Im looking through the stores crap. detergents bizard, blizaga...WTF?**

**I should have brought Dem. I tried to get something off a shelve and it fucking fell outta my hand now its all over the floor. Im not cleaning it up. I started to walk away when I heard a squeal from next to me. This little smurf looking chick slipped over the blizard crap thats all over the floor. I reached out and grabbed her before she fell. I looked at the scared look in her face and smirked. Then her face got angry and I realized that I grabbed her around the waist. But i was just trying to help her geez. She pulled back and started hitting me and yelling stuff like 'pervert' and stuff like that. I grabbed her wrists. "Just relax you little moogle."**

**She stopped and glared. I sighed "Im engaged lady."**

**"Ewww does your fiance know that you go around grabbing other girls." She struggled to free her wrists from my hand . Then she started kicking me! I sigh again**

**"stop! Jesus lady what Im trying to say is my fiance is a guy. Im gay! i was trying to stop you from falling. I have no interest in touching you for any other reasons. Got it memorized?"**

**"Oh" She stopped glaring and looked down. Something was bothering her "Im sorry" She extended her hand toward me "Im Aqua."**

**I smiled " Im Axel." I said shaking her hand. I turned to leave but she said "Hey!"**

**I turned back to look at her"Looks like you could use some help there!" She said gesturing to my empty shopping cart.**

**Aqua really helped me find all the good stuff. She seems nice and mysterios...theres something about her that I cant place but shes nice enough. "I would love to meet Demyx sometime. Its obvious that you love him by how you talk about him."**

**"Yeah. I do you should come over for dinner or something sometime and that way you can meet demyx. And maybe you can go to the wedding if you want. Our wedding planer is driving me up the wall about how bigs its going to be but I dont think alot of people will show up."**

**She giggled and nodded "yeah Id like " She handed me a paper with her number, then her phone rang. "Dammit I jinxed it! My phone cant even be mentioned or it will ring. excuse me"**

**I nodded and she stepped aside to answer I payed for all the stuff and looked back to see her walking toward me. "hey sorry. I gotta go my uncle is in jail... again." She rolled her eyes and gave me a hug then left. weird.**

**Demyx**

**I had my face on it side on the cold floor... I tried to fight it but he was strong...tears streamed down my face...I cried. Im sure theres bruises all over my body now...he's pulling on my hair and forcefully thrusting into me. I tried yelling...and nobody heard...I tried fighting and destroyed half of the living room...and theres nothing else I can do...I can feel myself turning into that scared shell of a person I was with Zexion...Why me? Why?**

**I feel my eyes closing...my energy fading... and I think of ! I need to fight. I was more alert! I need to do this for Axel. I looked aroung and there was a lamp a little far from me i had to get there but for that I needed to get away from Xigbar and for that I needed him to trust me long enough for me to move and get it. I decided to react. How do I usually react if this were Axel?...I moan... and I did. I dont know how any of this worked but I kept moving and eventually my hand closed over the lamp...I was able to grab it and smach it over Xigbars head. I called the police and next thing I know there are police sirens around me and I can see the blue and red lights but I dont know whats going on. **

**I felt a bed underneath me...A voice said I'm in shock and I should Axel? Why isnt he here? What is he gonna think? And what if he doesnt love me anymore after this ?**

**Axel**

**Its been a week. My Dem Dem hasnt talked much. Im so worried. I tried taking him to therapy but he wont talk aobut anything there either.**

**I dont know what to do. Whenever anyone goes near the subject he shakes and cries and wont let anyone touch him. The doctors say its a matter of time and that he has post traumatic stress disorder but that still doesnt give me an idea of what I should do!**

**How do you deal with your boyfriend and fiance being raped? naturally I still love Demyx and I would kill Xigbar if I ever found him alive. But what do I do about my Demy...he wont even play his sitar anymore. Anything that I do just fails not to mention the strong mistake I made of trying to confort Demyx with kisses and love... that made him freak out more...that bothered me but not for me I woulk never touch Dem again if thats what he wants but I do not wish him to be sad and upset for this long...I feel so lost. **

**A/N:Dear Raksha dont worry nothing to worry about with Aqua...Axel is gay and my poor Dem Dem would never like to be abused that way. As to some other questions that I got from heather who loves prying when it comes to this story: Aqua will fall in love with a certain blonde and itll be love at first sight. **

**The last chapter will be aroung the 20's thought it is not set yet. I love this story and I enjoy writting it but there will be an end and I already thought of it... I know where this story is going and you guys will love it. I think... and If you do there might be a sequel! so stick around.**

**Reviews help solve the mystery that is Aqua~!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I feel like everybody's losing interest so If you are let me know because it says something about my writting. Here number 17 so enjoy!**

**chapter 17**

**Larxene**

**I think I looked as good as I always do with my knee high boots and black leather dress. It was seven and thats when Saix was picking me up. I get my purse from the top of the table in the kitchen and re-check my make-up for the millionth time in an hour. I dont know why but seems that I'm actually nervous about this date...I think I actually like this guy...but lets not get ahead of ourselves he probably asked me out because he knows I'll sleep with him...everybody knows that. I honestly am very tired of people seeing me as a whore but I cant do anything about that now. God you give one guy a blowjob in highschool and the whore tittle never goes away. Whatever I'm used to it ...kind of proud of it by this point.**

**I hear a horn outside and look out the window. Theres Saix in the front seat of his car. He looks decent enought that I wonder where he's taking me. I got in the car and kiss him then I put my seat bealt on and he drove. He would ask me random questions...like about me... and not the ones I usually get which are "so whats the most guys youve been with?" or " Do you give blowjobs?". He actually asked about me, my favorite movies, and hobbies...about my family. I honestly like this guy but Im not sure how this date is going to go...hopefully good. Outside my windshild in the sky there was a shooting star and all I thought was 'please let him be the one'.**

**He parked outside a fancy hotel out side of town called Radiant Garden and Immediately retought the lengh of my dress not that I would have been able to find anything more appropriate than this in my closet but I could have bought something at least. He opened my door for me and took my hand when we went into the restaurant I felt even worst...it was soo fancy! more so than I expected it to be.**

**Apart from how unconfertable I felt after I sat down and started eating and talking I started feeling better. Were in the car now and he's driving with one hand and holding my hand with his free hand. But he was driving in the wrong direction.. he was driving toward my house...or maybe he didnt like me? God! he didnt even like me enought to sleep with me?**

**He parked in front of my house and I just couldnt hold it in any longer "Did I do something wrong?"that came out a bit angry**

**"No ofcourse not! Why would you ask that?" He said and he sounded genuinly concerned **

**I was looking at my lap while I talked since Im not used to being this vulnerable."Well you brought me home and not to your ?"**

**He put a finger under my chin and lifted it so that I was looking at him. " I was being a gentleman Larx. Now stop being so insecure. I really like you." Before I could say anything his lips were on mine hungrily. This I could handle I threw my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. **

**I started to take off his nice shirt and he broke the kiss "Larx are you sure...?" He didnt finish that question because I began kissing and sucking on his neck. I left a hickey. I kissed him again and he then started kissing my neck. I reached under my dress and pulled off the thong that I had on and threw it on the back seat. He pulled up my dress and his fingers were now inside me. I moaned and started taking his pants off. He was wearing nothing and I started to touch his erection. God! to think I thought he didnt like me. **

**I went down and put my lips to the tip of his cock. then I took it all in. I continued to take him in and out occationally licking the side or just the tip. I stopped and he pulled off my dress his tongue at my nipples licking and teasing. I pulled the pasenger seat back and he got confertable right on top of me. He was right at my entrance when he asked agqain if it was ok. "Oh god just do it!" I said lustfully and moaned loudly when he thust into me. He kept his rhythm and soon I was meeting his thrust. He was kissing my neck and my hands were knotted in his hair. Even if he wasnt the one I would find a way to repeat this! **

**Axel**

**I opened the door and saw a familiar blue haired girl. "Hello Aqua. Welcome come in." She came in and looked at me questioningly. I guess shes wondering where Demyx is "He's up in the white room I left him with his sitar in case he started playing again but no such luck."**

**"What happened to him?" I knew the question was coming I just didnt know how I would answer it.**

**I sighed. "Well the guy who lived across the street he..."**

**Aqua's face was horrified. "Omg! It was Demyx my uncle raped?"**

**"Your uncle?"**

**"Yes. Remember that day I met you? Well I got a call that my uncle was in jail again for raping one of his neighbors. Im so sorry I had no idea... I am so ashamed."**

**"Dont be it wasnt your fault. " I said. Wow that was... I had no idea. I hadnt even thought about the call she got that day much. not that it was any of my concern. **

**I led her upstairs and into the white room to see Demyx who was exactly where I left him staring at his sitar. I almost cried Its like he's suddently lost his mind but maybe seeing people will do him good. " hey demyx this is Aqua the girl I was telling you about." **

**"Hi Demyx. Im Aqua how are you?" Aqua extended her hand and Demyx shook it with nothing but a nod in her direction. **

**Aqua tried to conversate with Demyx but Demyx barely noticed her and rarely answered anything she said. **

**Eventually Aqua had to leave. She seemed so sad I walked to the door with her and she said good bye. She tried hugging Demyx good bye but he flinched and started shaking she seemed startled but promised she'd come back.**

**'Im at the front door come open up' Namine texted me when she finally got to my house. Calling Namine was my last resort I have no idea what i'll do it Namine cant fix Demyx.**

**"He'll be fine. He's just scared." Namine said while walking in the front door. I was moments like these that Namine scared me...I dont know what the extent of her powers is. "So Im assuming he's upstairs." I nodded. **

**I walked her upstairs. I showed her to the white room and Demyx was still sitting there looking at his sitar. "Hi Demyx. How are you feeling?"**

**"...bad..."Demyx replied. He's still giving one word replys but it was something. Namine turned to me and said "Would you mind leaving us alone Axel?" I nodded and started walking out Namine came over to the door and grabbed the knob "stay close" she whispered then closed the door. I leaned agaist the closed door and slid down untill I was sitting in a fetal position right outside the door. I could hear Namine talking. She talked for hours and then she sang...**_In you and I theres a new land...where fears and lies melt away...my sanctuary my sanctuary now..._** Three hours later the door opened and I almost fell back. "He's asleep now."**

**I left Namine my room to sleep in and I slept in the couch...**

**Namine**

**I retired to sleep in Demyx and Axels bedroom. Were it not because I could feel a sense of love and warmth eminating from the room I would have refused but the need to feel love overwhelmed me. I do not wish to burden Axel or Demyx with my presence and I will leave soon. I am only here to make sure Demyx is alright and out of his state of shock after this I will find some hotel to stay in untill the wedding and then leave back to twilight town. Maybe I should go somewhere else...maybe it isnt in my town that I will find my love... maybe I should go far from my confort zone. But I am only human and it is a natural instict to want to stay in the known places...to want to be safe and loved.**

**I am unaware of when i fell asleep last night but I awoke to the soung of a beautiful melody... **_**do mi sol sol sol la ti do ti la...**_

**I exited the bedroom and Axel apparently having heard the same thing I had was climbing the stairs. He sensed my presence and looked back. There was genuine happyness in his eyes to think that his Dem Dem was fine. We paused out side the door and listened while Demyx sang along to his sitar playing. A few tears escaped Axels eyes and he whiped them away thinking I did not notice. Demyx finished his song and Axel opened the door and looked around the room. My drawings were scattered around the room...they all showed Axel and Demyx happily married... perfect life after all the conflicts... a beautifull adoptive son...and love alot of love...**

**My job here was done and I will not stay more than I am welcomed. Those two seem happy enough. I tried to sneek out but of course Axel and Demyx saw me and did not tire of thanking me and offering me their house. I still left promising only that I would be near.**

**Demyx**

**A week ago I could only see all the bad things in my life. A week ago I thought Axel could never love someone dirty like me...someone who had been touched so many times...so abused. Axel deserved better and i was nothing without him. Now I know how much I hurt and worried him. Now I know that he needs me as much as I need him. **

**Kairi's coming over to start planning for the wedding its in 6 months. Im excited! I see no reason to put it off for much longer. Im happy to see little Olette today too! Its been long Ive developed a sort of love for the girl. Me and Axel havent talked about kids but I'd like to adopt someday...I love kids...so did my mom thats why she never approved of Axel...I wonder what she thinks of him now? Can she see us from heaven? Is there a heaven?**

**My mind rant is interrupted by the sound of laughter outside the door. Axel who was naping next to me wakes up and answers the door when Kairi knocks. They all come into the living room with...Omg! is that Roxas? I yell and start crying. Axel startled runs to me and throws his arms around me. "Whats wrong darling? Im sorry. What did I do? Im sorry"**

**I shook my head. After looking at the man again I decided it wasnt Roxas. Kairi noticed my curios stare and cleared her throat loudly. "Demyx this is my Boyfriend Ventus. "**

**Ventus extended his hand to me and I shook it" Nice to meet you"**

**"LIke wise, you probably have already met my cousins Sora and Roxas they lived in your old town."**

**I nodded but did not elaborate, luckily the conversation did not continue due to the fact that Olette found my sitar amusing and was now stumming wildly on the chords. "Olette come over here and behave yourself." Kairi yelled. We laughed .**

**Laughing with Kairi, Axel, Ventus and Olette has done good to me. I felt happy for the first time in a long time. We planned for hours since Kairi wanted every detail including what kind of shoes we would wear. I didnt know a wedding was this detailed and so much work. We agreed that the maid of honor had to be Namine who had saved me so many times already she was good help and one of my best friends. Axel said Aqua was coming to the wedding he is now texting her to confirm this. I asked for Olette to be our flower girl. Saix will be Axels best man. And many other stuff that doesnt stop running through my head.**

**A/N: This has to be one of my longest chapters. I have good news and bad news. The good news is I already have the ending to this story and evrything in between planned. The bad news is that the ending will be chapter 21 which will be an Epilogue. If after the epilogue you guys want more I will write a sequel. **

**Also chapter 19 will be a filler but I dont want it to be as short as I planned it so give me requests of what you would like to see(something that wont create a whole different plot.) make it something that I can just fit into that chapter and move on from. There are many surprises to come in future chapters so hold on. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Requests are still accepted for next chapter. Im happy all of you like cahpter 17 and now on to 18 enjoy!**

**Chapter 18**

**Axel**

**"Demyx, Aqua just confirmed that she is going to the wedding and she asked me to say hello and that shes glad youre ok." I told Demyx. We were in the white room looking at Namine's drawings and they were so detailed. I thank Namine for helping Demyx. She helped when Demyx was in a coma and she helped now when he was in shock. Poor Demyx why do I keep leaving him alone? From now on I will guard Demyx with my life so no one will hurt him. **

**"Thats good. Listen Axel," He sigh and sat at the table and so did I "Thank you."**

**I was confused "for what?"**

**"For marrying me still. I know you dont have to and I dont blame you why would you wanna marry someone like me?" He was looking at his lap now. I lifted his chin so that he was looking at me and spoke with clear sincerity"Because youre my world Demyx thats why."**

**He started crying and I just held him. "I just thought that when I saw Roxas he went to tell you and...and..." He sobbed harder and looked at him confused again "What do you mean when you saw Roxas? Roxas was here? He saw you and he didnt help?"**

**Dem nodded and continued to cry silently. I stood up and made my way to my bed room "This fucking crasy bastard. What the fuck was he thinking? This could have all been avoided. " I reached the room and grabbed my cellphone.**

**I dialed and pressed the phone to my ear. I ran twice and then someone answered "Hello?"**

**"Hello Sora. If you were wondering what business Riku had in Destiny Islands I believe you should ask your brother since he acompanied him on the trip. He accompanied him to meetings and he even kept him company in the bed."**

**All I heard was Riku in the backround asking who was on the phone before Sora said "Thank you. I'll talk to him about it now!Riku..."He hung up.**

**Sora**

**I hung up and turned to Riku who was lying next to me. "So I never asked you how your trip to destiny Islands went."**

**Riku looks surprised for a second and then his face is unreadable. "OH it went well" He's such a good lier. **

**"So you didnt miss me? I mean you didnt go all alone did you? Im sure my brother kept you a nice company"**

**Now he looked startled "Yea...I mean.. wait what did you say?"**

**I smacked his arm my voice got louder "I thought you said you couldnt take anyone"**

**"I couldnt. I didnt"**

**"Stop fucking lying to me Riku. "**

**"Im not."**

**Everything got quiet and I looked at him in dissapointment. "Get. The. Fuck. Off. Of. My. Bed."I said quietly and evenly.**

**He did slowly and started getting dressed. I did the same. I started walking out the door with my keys and paused only to say " I expect all your shit to be out of the house when I get back. I expect to never see your face ever again."**

**I got in my car and drove to my brothers house. "Roxas!"**

**An argument with my brother and here I find myself my hands around his throat and him running out of air. I know he's about to pass out and smirk. He's trying to say something but all I say is "Time for apologies is over little bro." **

**He started struggling for air and trying to pry my hands off his neck but with no success. Tears fell from his eyes as he gave up trying. The magnitud of what I was doing hit me. Im killing my brother tears fell from my eyes too but I didnt move or let him go. The door to Roxas' house opened and I looked over my shoulder to see who it was there was Riku pulling me off of Roxas and Roxas fell to the floor gasping for air. "Stop Sora" Riku said as I struggled in his arms to try and go after Roxas who had ran out of his apartment and I could hear him getting into his car. Riku finally let me go after Roxas had driven off. **

**Riku looked at me while I sat in a chair at the table of my brothers table. He sighed then said "Listen Sora I love you. I know What I did was wrong but...I dont know why I did it. Please dont leave me. I swear I will never do it. We can move far from Twilight town if you want just...please please stay with me."**

**I sighed. I maybe overreacted but I would take that offer about moving since obviosly I cant trust my own brother around my boyfriend. I looked up to see Riku looking at me with his beautiful eyes and I just fell like an idiot for him all over again...I just honestly dont have the will power to stay mad at my babe. I leaned over and pressed my lips to his. **

**~3~**

**Next morning me and Riku are getting out of bed and my phone rings. I was in the prosses of putting my pants on so I asked Riku to pick it up. "OH MY GOD" **

**He dropped the phone. HIs eyes were wide it looked like he was about to cry "whats wrong Riku?"**

**"roxas... rox...hes dead. He left yesterday and aparently got in an accident they found him in his car this morning."**

**A/N: I know Soras part sucked but I forced my writters block by writting this just cause I wanted to get this chapter youre right I didnt right anything about Vexen. there was going to be something about him in chapter 20 but not much explenation but I will use chapter 19 to explain things further. **

**anymore requests? I will probably be writting today and tomorow so please tell me your requests soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Idk how long this chapter is gonna be since its just a filler hope you enjoy because next chapter is going to be LONG! my fingers are tired just thinking about all the typing but I do it out of love. yes tahts right i love you and i love this story**

**I am soooo sorry for the wait seems that everytime my mind thought "hhmmm I should sit down and write chapter 19" my teachers thought "lets prevent melanie from writting chapter 19 by giving her an essay buahahhahahhhahhahha" (btw those who only know my screen name im melanie. XD**

**chapter 19**

**Larxene**

**I walked into Obblivion offices and this little stick in my pocket is heavy as fuck. I feel tears fill my eyes and Im about to break down. Why do I have to be pregnant? I know the minute I tell Saix he's gonna leave but I dont want him to. The one guy that I actually wanted to stay with is the one that knocks me up. The one guy the has treated me good for the first time in my life and hes gonna leave me. I realized that I was already at Saix's office door is when I almost bumped into it. I knocked and my hands are shaking.**

**"Come in" I hear Saix's voice say on the other side. I opened the door and walked in. Saix looked up from some papers and when he saw me he put them down and came over. He kissed me and hugged me and I held on. I rested my head on his shoulders and held on for longer than I wouldve have in any other situation but I know that this is the last time Im going to hold him like this. I started crying. "Babe? Are you crying?"**

**I sobbed harder."Larx are you ok? Did you get hurt?"**

**He pulled back to look me and only looked down and continued crying. I feel like Im showing too much emotion, much more emotion than I've ever showed any other guy but I think I was... am falling for him. Fuck my life. I sat down on one of the office chairs and cried. Im kind of glad that Saix didnt try to pry for me to tell him what was wrong. I am going to tell him but I want to enjoy being with him at least one more day.**

**After who knows how long of just sitting there I wiped my tears and told Saix I was ok. **

**"Are you sure? Im worried now" He said while I walked towards the door.**

**"Im ok. Can we hang out after work?" he nodded "Alright good and dont worry about me Im just emotional its that time of the month" **_Or its supposed to be, _**I added in my mind. **

**I walked out of his office and went up to the twelve floor and into my office. As soon as I closed and locked the door i broke down. I told my self when I was younger that no matter how many people I slept with I would never get pregnant. I yelled and broke everything in sight because I had no idea how else to react. What else was I supposed to do? I finally curled up into fetal possition and cried.**

_I was standing in the living room of my old house and I saw me but younger. Thirteen year old me enters the living room and freezes. I follow her vision and see my mom snorting cocaine with my dad. My dad looks at thirteen year old Larxene and I remember this day perfectly. It was the day when my life turned into hell. I didnt want to watch anymore I knew what was coming I closed my eyes but the scene just played in my head. I opened my eyes and decided to try to leave this nightmare. _

_But I couldnt I had to watch. My dad grabbed me by the hair and I yelled "What the fuck are you doing here? Why arent you at school?"_

_I screamed and tried to explain that I had gotten out early but my dad didnt want to hear it. He slammed me against the wall and told me to go to my room. Little Larxene ran up to her room and fell asleep, I ran after me yelled at me to run. Little Larxene fell asleep and I tried to wake her up. I tried to move her but I couldnt touch her I yelled at her to leave now but she couldnt hear me. Eventually the sky out the window in my old room got dark and the room door opened my dad came in the room with some guy. I cant remember his face I never saw it clearly enough. "Youre right Cid she is a beauty. Alright she'll do this time but if my money is late again I will kill you." _

_My dad cowared and said " No Im sorry it wont ever happen again and you can stay as long as you need just lock the door when you leave." Then he walked out the room and Left that horrible man in the room with me, with little Larxene. I could hear the mans nasty voice clearly in my mind and I could feel him touching me as if it had all happened yesterday. I remember clearly that after this day school stopped mattering. My dad kept paying game and drug debts with me and I learned from it. I figured if dad could get what he wanted with my body why couldnt I. By the end of highschool I had slept with half the teachers and almost all the boys in the graduating class...I really hated what I had become. I really always hated myself. _

**Demyx **

_**I was walking down the street and there he was. My Axel I walked over to him and kissed him. He held my hand and walked with me, I dont know where we were or where we were going but I was with Axel so I followed and then I felt someone else hold my other hand. I looked over and saw someone I hadnt seen in a long time: my high school boyfriend Luxord. I looked from Axel to Luxord and started freaking out. What would Axel say? I turned to Luxord "hey umm I dont know what you still feel for me but Axel's my fiance and you have to let got." But as I said that I could feel Axel letting go and Luxord tightening his grip on my hand. " AXEL! AXEL!"**_

**I yelled and tossed and turned and then jumped. My eyes opened and I woke up next to Axel in our bed. He looked conserned and I told him all about my nightmare. **

**"Luxord huh? Well forget about him cause we've got wedding planning with Kairi and theres no way Im letting you leave me now."**

**I smacked him in the arm playfully and started getting out of bed**

**Vexen**

**I stood at the lab table and turned the bunsen burner off and sat down with a sigh. There was no point in anything lately. There was a knock on the door and I mumbled for whoever it was to enter. In comes the superior and I was glad I didnt smoke any weed today. He sat next to me and was talking to me and I did my best to consentrate on his words. "Vexen, I dont think its healthy and I think you should go out. If you want you could go out with me? I mean as a work diner kind of thing so that you can get your mind of of.. you know things."**

**I cant believe he actually said that but I nodded.**

**Demyx **

**"Ok so we agreed that the maid of honor will be Namine, right?" Kairi asked with a check list and pen in hand.**

**"Right" Me and Axel said at the same time**

**"And Olette will be the flower girl?" she asked**

**We nodded and she went on, and on and on. She told us she got a judge to marry us his name is Jan Oxes I believe. I cannot wait another five months to get married. Axel will be mine and I his.**

**Larxene**

**I was on my way out of work and Saix caught up with me. Todays flashback made me think. Think so much that I didnt work at all. I stayed locked in my office the whole day. I realized that all the things that happened to me were for a reason. Saix doesnt need to be a father but I need to be a mother to my baby. I need to give it all I never had and so telling Saix isnt really going to be that hard. No matter what happens Im always gonna have my baby. If its a girl I wanna name her Lerene.**

**Saix drove us both to a park and we walked around. Then he turned to me "Youve been so quiet today. I know you said not to worry but... I wanna know if something is wrong."**

**I took a deep breath I knew the time had come. "Saix. Im pregnant. You can leave if you want to I dont care I'll raise little Lerene on my own."**

**He looked confused "Larx, why the hell would I leave? I am so happy and you dont have to raise her alone...wait Lerene?"**

**I blushed and shrugged "Ive been thinking alot today." I said and then Saix did something that made me very happy, he took my hand and kept walking. **

**~3~**

**Im laying on Saix's bed his arms around me and I couldnt be happier. He couldnt be happier, all day today he kept talking to the baby. Im pretty sure she cant even hear yet.**

**A/N: Youre probably wondering why I focused so much on Larxene's pregnancy but its very important that I do. Anyways no more slacking off I will try to write chapter 20 and my essays faster love you guys.**

**this chapter was longer than I expected it to be.**

**Reviews are my motivation **


	20. authors note

**A/n: I know Ive taken a long time but not only is school kicking my ass I lost my flash drive which has my chapter summary for chapter 20 so now I have to write it in the spur of the moment acording to the plans I already had. Sorry itll take a little bit longer but just so you know that I am working on it heres a little teaser:**

**I came in a quietly as I could but I tripped. Turns out I came in just when the judge if anyone would object to the marriage and not only was it awkward explaining that I didnt object but it was also hard to concentrate on something other than that girl. The blonde next to Demyx, there was something about her that looked innocent but mysterious at the same time. I had never been so enthralled or fascinated by anyone before. I knew immediately what I wanted to do and so the ceremony seemed to drag on forever but I didnt mind is it meant the more I got to look at the maid of honor. **

**Im so mean. I hope you liked the chapter and are looking forward to chapter 20. I love this story and I love you guys I promise you wont have to wait much longer plus I got my own laptop.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Well last chapter before the epilogue. I'm sad :( This is gonna be such a long chapter. I'm thinking maybe I should have divided it into two or three chapters but oh well...**

**Also one more thing I already started brain storming for some Ideas on the sequel if you guys want one after this one done.**

**Days later… I lost the flash drive. I'm writing all of this out of my brain as I remember it being planned.**

**Chapter 20 **

**Five months later **

**It was a small room decorated with violets and Roses. Saix stood on the groom side his blue hair in a neat pony tail clashed with his red tie. He looked over at the seats and there was Larxene with her pregnant belly looking stunning in her little maternity dress. Saix couldn't be happier with the way things turned out. Larxene looked up and saw Saix she smiled then looked at her left hand and the beautiful shiny rock that now rested on her ring finger. She moves her hand to her stomach couldn't be more content with the way things went. **

**In the seats in the back were Sora and Riku. Soras head rested on Riku's shoulder. Riku was playing with Sora's hair with his right hand, his left intertwined in Sora's right. They looked peaceful, Sora not feeling guilty of his brothers' death and Riku no longer guilty of cheating. They weren't in a trust level high enough to get married but they were definitely committed to each other. Next to Sora was his cousin Ventus who was whispering sweet nothings in Kairi's ear. She smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. He smiled and hugged her close, he felt happy with Kairi but he was also a little bit sad about his cousins' death which had just found out about. **

**On the brides side was Namine in her white dress with a blue ribbon in the middle. She shyly looked into the small amount of guests and remembered a couple of people she might have seen at the hospital but no one really that she knew. She blushed and looked at the floor. Sitting down were Vexen and Xemnas. Vexen was still mourning Marluxia's death and Xemnas was trying to help him out of that depression trying to help him move one. Xemnas was trying to get Vexen to... fall in love with him. **

**Olette cheerfully comes into the room throwing petals down the isle, followed by Axel and Demyx who were untraditionally coming down the Isle together, hand in hand. At altar was the judge Jan Oxes who started the celebration. Demyx cried and Axel cried though he hid it and smirked at Demyx whenever he heard him weeping. Then he would turn to Demyx and his eyes would fill with love and he knew he was ready for the judge to get to the I do's**

**Aqua**

**I came in a quietly as I could but I tripped. Turns out I came in just when the judge if anyone would object to the marriage and not only was it awkward explaining that I didn't object but it was also hard to concentrate on something other than that girl. The blonde next to Demyx, there was something about her that looked innocent but mysterious at the same time. I had never been so enthralled or fascinated by anyone before. I knew immediately what I wanted to do and so the ceremony seemed to drag on forever but I didn't mind is it meant the more I got to look at the maid of honor. **

**Demyx and Axel were finally married and it was a beautiful moment, everybody couldn't help but cheer and whistle when they finally kissed. **

**~3~**

**Everybody in the recession was having a good time but I kept searching. Where was she? I was walking through the crowd of dancing people and bumped into Axel and Demyx. "Congratulations guys." I gave them both a hug they looked so happy. I don't know what time they were leaving for the honey moon both they seemed like they couldn't wait because they left hand in hand and I later saw them kissing while slow dancing. I rolled my eyes and went to the refreshment table to get something to drink all this searching had me restless and there she was surrounded by all these people, she seemed to glow. She was eating something a cookie I think, I don't know I didn't pay attention I just walked up to her and she looked up at me with those big blue eyes and I couldn't help it I kissed her. I was completely surprised when she kissed back. I broke the kiss and looked at her, our faces still inches apart our noses almost touching, I smiled. "Hi"**

**She chuckled and kissed me again.**

**Axel**

**I was absolutely ready for today. I could every detail of our wedding because I wanted to, today is a day that I want to keep in my memory for the rest of my life. Luckily I have Demyx as a reminder of how good life has been to me. Demyx and I were slow dancing; his head rested against my chest our arms around each other. I leaned down and whispered in his ear "Wanna go get some refreshments before we leave."**

**He looked up at me smiling "Its like you read my mind." I grabbed Demyx's hand and we made our way toward the refreshments and at the sight of food I was happier. I was aware of only Demyx and the food I started eating and then I felt Demyx tug at my sleeve. I turned my head to him slightly and kept my eyes on the food "yesh wha'?" I said.**

**"Look." Demyx said. I looked up and saw exactly what he was referring to: Namine and Aqua were kissing! They were always so mysterious and alone. Guess it was a good thing they met each other. "You think they're drunk?" I asked Demyx. He shook his head.**

**"Namine doesn't drink." At that moment at the other end of the table Aqua and Namine stop kissing and Namine takes Aqua hand and takes her somewhere. I looked at Demyx who was already looking at me and wiggled my eyebrows suggestively; he playfully smacked my arm then grabbed my hand pulling me out into the waiting car outside. I grabbed a plate of pastries...for the road.**

**~3~**

**We got to Dwarf woodlands around midnight and the driver dropped us off in front of our cabin. Everything was so secluded. I loved that we were going to spent two whole weeks alone here just concentrating on each other. We had two bags each so it wasn't a lot to carry in. Before either of us could get in I put the bags down and picked Demyx up. I walked in with him in my arms and smirked at him.**

"**I don't have a dress on. I'm not the bride." I smiled**

"**You can't carry me." I said and kissed him before he could respond. I carried him in to the bedroom the door closed behind me and I started removing Dem's clothes and mine….or was Dem removing mine? I'm not sure at this point the only thing I was aware of was my Demyx in my arms, I kissed him. His lips, neck, chest stomach until I reached the base of his cock. I licked just the tip then took the whole thing in my mouth until I heard moans of pleasure leave Demyx's lips. I was now on top of Demyx my legs straddling him and I was kissing his neck and playfully touching his dick.**

"**Axel..." he said impatiently but I realized something I wasn't going to…I just stopped kissing him and laid down next to him. He turned to me with a confused maybe even hurt look. I just held the back of his neck and started to kiss him pulling him on top of me. I kissed his neck again and whispered into his ear "take me"**

**He pulled back and looked deeply into my eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked me.**

**Demyx**

**He rolled his eyes and answered "Just do it."**

"**Ok but it's gonna hurt" I said worried.**

"**Demyx stop worrying. I know it hurts now just do it" He said then he kissed me. My hands travelled down his chest and found their way to his cock that I started stroking. We stopped kissing and I spread his legs. I kept stroking Axel's member with one hand while two of the fingers on my other hand were in axels mouth. Then my fingers were inside axel moving and spreading him before I thrust into him. Axel yelled and I looked up worried but Axel grabbed the bed and moved against me himself. Soon we began moving together me thrusting and Axel meeting my thrusts. It was so much better than Zexion just cause it was Axel. I released myself inside Axel and he came soon after.**

**~3~ **

**Axel and I lay in bed hours later just cuddling and talking. Our fingers intertwined everything was perfect.**

"**Axel, I love you." I said.**

"**I love you too, Dem." He said. He seemed to be thinking about something then said. "Think after this you'd want to start a family?"**

"**Well unless I've got this whole biology thing messed up we need a girl to start a family."**

**He chuckled. "I meant adoption"**

**I thought about it for a little bit resting my head on Axels chest. "Yeah sounds perfect."**

**Sora**

**We walked into the small office and sat on the couch across from Aerith our couple's counselor.**

"**Hello, How are you guys?" She said in her sweet voice as we sat.**

"**Getting better." I said. Riku didn't talk much in therapy unless he was require to because he didn't think only he could make me trust him again. **

"**So how have you guys been this past week?" She asked.**

"**Well we went on a date for the first time in…well forever." I said with a chuckle.**

**Therapy went on like it did every week. I talked, Aerith gave us advice and Riku listened. We walked to the car and just when I was going to open the door Riku grabbed my wrists and turned me to face him. His aqua eyes looked into mine like he was searching my soul then slowly leaned down and kissed me. I don't know how long we stood there in the parking lot kissing but after we stopped we got in the car and drove home.**

"**I love you." Riku said while we were stuck in traffic.**

"**I know I love you too." I said biting my lip. "Riku…" I sigh "you barely talk anymore."**

"**I don't have anything to say except I miss you. You not trusting me is the worse thing that could happen to me but I know it's my fault. I just cant keep from beating myself up about it all day so when I bring myself to care about what's going on around me a whole day has gone by" He said. At least he was talking.**

"**Riku." I looked out my window. "I don't want you to feel that way I know I'm going to trust you again because I love you. There's no way I can't trust you again because If I didn't then I'd be lost forever."**

**He reached over his seat and held my hand. That was first time he slept in my bed since the whole Roxas thing. The only thing that worried me was Ventus… he looked like Roxas, and he is back. I shouldn't let it trouble me because Ventus is straight and he is with Kairi… they seem to be getting serious. I hope they do.. Olette needs a dad…**

**sephiroth**

"**You do know we could lose our jobs right? I mean we talked to them and we didn't even recognize them." Cloud said, he was worrying like always. I got close to his face our lips almost touching. **

"**Stop worrying. Nobody knows we talked to them can we please concentrate on something else? Like...us" I moved in closer and closer until I kissed him…which usually gets him to shut up. "And even if someone knew they were innocent...So now let them be happy and lets enjoy ourselves."**

**That pretty much stopped the conversation.**

**Xemnas**

**I think he finally forgot about Marluxia. His smile returned to his face… a genuine smile not the ones he gave me when ever I talked about his happiness. All through this date he has been making conversation and maybe I imagined the few times when I felt his leg brush up against mine under the table.**

**I called for the bill and the waiter brought in over. As we were leaving I reached over and held Vexen's hand. I drove him home and we talked in the car. I walked him over his front door and kissed him. All seems to be going right now….**

**Larxene**

**I was walking down the hallway to Saix's office and when I was in front of his door and touched the door knob it was wet and nasty I looked at it closely and it was dripping with water. Then there was pain in my lower abdomen. I awoke with a gasp and then felt the pain I didn't scream I just reached over and touched Saix who was sleeping next to me. "Saix… its time. He's here!"**

**Saix woke up dressed in a hurry and before I even knew it we were in the car on our way to the hospital. I saw Namine in the hospital which was strange because I thought she was moving in with Aqua but never mind that there was a kid who was trying to get out of me and man does it hurt. **

**The doctors here are idiots. I thought this was supposed to be fast! Ten hours into labor and they finally have me pushing to get this baby outta me. Saix is next to me holding my hand saying something about its going to be ok…but he's been saying that for hours. "Baby…please… aaahhh shut the…aaaaahh FUCK UP!" I screamed and kept pushing like the doctors said and finally I heard crying. Baby crying. I looked up and saw them cutting the umbilical cord. They gave me the baby, this little blue haired baby with a… omg! I turned to Saix "oh my god"**

**He smiled "I think we should name him Isa"**

**I smiled down at my little Isa. "It's a boy."**

**Axel**

**I sat on the beach with Demyx while we waited for Namine to call us from the airport so we could help her move in with Aqua. We looked at the sunset and remembered the good times we had during our honeymoon. It was perfect, especially after all the chaos we went through before. I turned to Demyx "You wanna talk to the adoption agency tomorrow?"**

"**I wouldn't mind but really what's the rush? We have the rest of our lives"**

"**True I just can't wait. Especially after seeing Saix's little brat earlier. Wasn't he cute?" I chuckled "And they were so sure it was a girl"**

"**I know. I want a boy. We can name it Axel."**

"**No don't name it after me." I laughed and kissed Demyx. The kiss getting deeper and hungrier by the second then Demyx's phone buzzed in his pocket. I almost told him not to answer but I was sure that it was Namine. Demyx picked up and we got in the car.**

**I drove to the airport picked up Namine and now Demyx and I were helping her bring her stuff inside Aqua's house. "Thank you so much you guys"**

"**No problem" Demyx said as he grabbed my hand. We were going home for the first time in like two weeks. **

"**Take care of Namine, please." I said to Aqua but for some reason it seemed like it's the other way around and really Namine is taking care of Aqua but however it is I'm glad they're happy. It seemed like we all are. Finally.**

**(A/N: First time I ever right Yuri and hopefully it goes as well as yaoi did. Man you would think this part in particular would be easy for me to write.)**

**Aqua**

**Axel and Demyx just left. I lead Namine inside and locked the door. I turned around and she wasn't there anymore. Where did she go? "Namine?"**

**I walked up stair into my bed room and there she is sitting in the middle of the bed looking sexy as ever in her little nurse uniform but also incredibly innocent. For some reason I keep thinking of her as innocent even thought I know she isn't. She looked up at me and then quickly back down when she began blushing. I couldn't help myself I kneeled on my bed right in front of her and grabbed her face. One hand on each cheek, my face near hers until she looked up and my lips found hers. I kissed her…softly at first and then more hungrily. She kissed back with the same intensity her hands running down my back and playing with the hem of my shirt which she then pulled off. She pushed me back on the bed and pinned my hands under hers only to release them and kneel on my bed, between my legs. She was right above me and looking down at me while she undid the buttons of her uniform… to reveal her skin and nothing but her skin. She went commando to work? Or maybe just on the plane? I wondered but then I spotted her underwear hung from the frame of the bed. She started pulling down my skirt and I took off my bra. I sat back up and kissed her. My hands around her waist moving and feeling her naked back while her hands travelled further down the front of my body and she was now slipping on of her fingers inside me. **

**I let out a moan of pleasure and kissed her again a quick kiss then I began trailing kisses down her neck and chest until my lips found her breasts. I liked her nipple feeling it harden at the sudden coldness. Namine seemed to want control this time unlike last time. She pushed me down on the bed again and kissed me on the lips, neck, stomach-where she left a couple of hickeys then further down. She spread my legs and her kissed between them then licked. I moaned as she continued what she was doing, now slipping two fingers in and licking.**

**~3~(A/N: I stopped I'm sorry. More Namine/aqua in the sequel if you want.)**

**Christmas**

**The guests arrived at Demyx and Axel's house for Christmas this year. One year old Isa was running near the Christmas tree with Lea, Axel and Demyx's adoptive son. Kairi sat on the couch pregnant while Ventus went to get her some food in the kitchen. Axel sat on the floor with Olette as she told him all about her fourth birthday and all the presents she got, Axel didn't mind listening…even though he had been there.**

**Aqua and Namine arrived with the twins they adopted two years old: Aurora and Cinderella. **

"**Hey Kairi what are you naming the baby? Do you know yet?"**

"**Ventus wants to name him. He says he'll name him Seifer."**

**The night went by and at midnight they all opened presents and laughed and sang all seemed well and perfect. They all had a perfect life…**

…**.or did they.**

**A/N: Sorry if anything seems off about the wedding I've never been to a wedding so I didn't really get into it XD. I read the story all over again just to see where I wanted to go with a lot of things and I realized I misspelled crazy in chapter 18 O.o How dumb is that? I spelled crazy with an "s".-_-**

**After all the bs I had to go through while writing this I finally finished it. I feel like I hinted too much about the sequel which I am writing. Im only going to post it if you guys want me to. Also don't kill me, I know I didn't really make a big deal of sephiroth and cloud in chapter 3 but they are together and they are important and also…I know I kinda didn't have lemon for them but I promise on for the sequel and also I need to name the sequel. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Epilogue**

**14 years later.**

**Lea waited at the park for Isa to show up. Then he saw Isa running toward him in the distance. Isa reached him panting. "Hey lea."**

"**Dude, what took you so long?" Lea asked.**

"**I was talking to the twins after school. Plus I had to talk to mom to see if I could go over your house."Isa said still catching his breath.**

**Lea snorted. "It's not like you don't go over my place everyday and plus our parents are like best friends, it's not even a big deal. Last one home is a rotten egg."**

"**Oh no. No more running for me."**

"**Fine. But tell me something… Are you dating Aurora? It seems like she likes you."**

"**No. I'm not I didn't even notice she liked me cause I like someone else." Isa said**

"**Really? Who?" Lea said interestedly.**

"**Oh, no. I'm not telling you. Plus I don't want Demyx to overhear." Isa said as they walked in the house.**

**Lea rolled his eyes and said hi to Demyx. "Where's Axel?" Lea asked Demyx.**

"**He's working late today. Hello Isa. You guys hungry?"**

"**Yeah" they both said in unison as they walked over to Lea's room.**

**They sat in Lea's room playing video games and at some point in the middle of a battle Lea paused the game. "Dude, just because you're losing doesn't mean you can pause and restart its cheating." **

"**Shuddap for a second it's not about the game. I want to ask you something." Lea said looking at the controller on his lap**

"**Oh" Isa said now paying attention to what his best friend was going to say. "What is it?"**

**Lea looked up at Isa and opened his mouth to say something but then thought better of it and closed his mouth again; instead he leaned in closer to Isa and kissed him. Isa kissed back because… he didn't know what to do? Or because he wanted to?**

**The door opens and in the doorway is Demyx wondering what was going on.**

**(A/N: soooo sequel? Give me ideas for the title. And I'm accepting requests for the sequel as long as they fit what I already have planned ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**guys this is a link to the sequel. its called echo **

.net/story/story_?storyid=6474152&chapter=1


End file.
